There's Just Something
by DustWriter
Summary: Katniss is used to doing everything on her own, but she can't give Prim the trip of a lifetime without Peeta's help. Can she learn to trust anyone ever again?
1. Chapter 1

_My wonderful beta, eeg01, commissioned a "light n' fluffy" story earlier this year. This was the first version I came up with...not at all what she had in mind. So I rewrote a shorter version that became "You're Just You", so there are some similarities between that story and this one._

_I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thank you eeg01 and Darkened Ruby for all your help! _

Katniss Everdeen kicked her sneaker against the curved tile where the linoleum floor met the wall. It made a satisfyingly loud squeak that echoed down the hall. She smiled to herself and kicked again.

When its entertainment value had worn off, she rearranged all the pushpins all the bulletin board by color. She let her backpack slip off her shoulder. Holding both straps, she swung in up and down until it was helicoptering around her head and she grew dizzy.

She spotted him watching her and stumbled to a mortified stop. She had no idea how long he'd been standing by the door to the boys' restroom. Her face grew hot wondering if he'd seen that ridiculous display.

"It looks like you're having fun," Peeta Mellark smiled.

"I'm waiting for Prim," she mumbled.

"Oh." If he wanted to say more, he didn't say it. He opened the door and disappeared.

Katniss cursed herself silently. She looked at the clock over the doors to the music room where the botany club met. Ten minutes then she could go home.

Peeta emerged from the bathroom a few moments later and glanced at her again. She saw the falter in his steps; the hesitation that had dogged their encounters for years. But he kept moving and hurried out to the track to rejoin the cross country team.

Katniss decided to wait in the parking lot.

Gale Hawthorne's car was already in the usual spot. He was lying across the hood in the unseasonably warm March sun. Katniss smiled and hopped down the cracked concrete steps. She crossed a long way off the other side of the parking lot so she could double back very, very quickly. She left her backpack by the back tires and crawled silently to where his head was resting near the windshield wipers.

She flicked his ear.

He batted it sleepily and let his hand fall back.

She flicked it again.

He jerked his head up to look for the gnat that was circling him. She pressed herself against the door and grinned to herself. He lowered his head back down.

She tugged his ear.

"Ow!" He rolled his head. "Should've known."

She smiled and stood up. "Should've."

"Where's your sister?"

"Still in the botany club."

He checked his watch and yawned. "Scoot over," Katniss demanded. She laid down on the hood next to him. The metal was warm from the sun and eased her tired shoulders. Her lower back groaned as she stretched.

"You hear about this senior trip?"

Katniss rolled her head. "What?"

"Something about the athletic teams trying to do a senior trip to the Outer Banks."

"Why do you know about a trip for teams you don't belong to?"

"To which I do not belong," Gale laughed, mimicking her English teacher.

"Ugh, don't remind me about prepositions. Trinket wants to fail me as it is," Katniss groaned. "And no, I haven't heard of any senior trip. How did you?"

Gale shrugged. "Madge's stepmom brought in the car they got for her birthday last month. "Was talking on the phone with her about it."

Katniss ignored his casual mention of Madge's new Audi. The cross country champion with the million-dollar smile had been surrounded in the parking lot for three weeks while the boys fawned over her car, and her father's third trophy wife.

"How nice for Madge," Katniss gritted her teeth.

"Well, it sounded like her dad didn't want to let her go," Gale said quickly.

"I'm sure she can convince him," Katniss sighed.

When Gale said nothing, Katniss looked over at him. He was smiling and shaking his head.

"You gonna try to go?" he asked.

"I'm not on a sports team."

"Crystal Undersee was saying Madge was going to room with Leevy; she's not on any teams. I don't think it matters as long as you're a senior."

"With what money?" she scoffed. She glanced at him. "You gonna go?"

"Nah," he sighed. "Heard Dad saying Rory's going to need braces; can't spare it."

"Katniss!" Prim was waving a single sheet of paper frantically in the air and shouting something.

The after school clubs were letting out and a small wave of teenagers appeared at the edges of the sports fields and streaming out of the front doors. Prim weaved in and out of the freshly showered cross country runners mixing into the botany club members.

"What is she saying?" Gale asked, squinting in the sunlight.

Katniss stood up on the bumper of his car and used her fingers as a sun visor. She shook her head. "I can't tell."

"Watch the paint, Everdeen," he teased as she hopped off and started back towards the school. She stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder.

"Katniss! I won!" Prim was running breathlessly down the walkway to the senior parking lot. "I won!"

"Won? Won what?" she called back, happily confused at her sister's excitement.

"The essay contest!" Prim shouted. She bounded across the edge of the parking lot and ran smack into Katniss.

"Easy!" she laughed, picking Prim back up from the pile of giggles she'd dissolved into.

"I won the essay contest. I get to go!"

"Go where?"

"To the final round!"

"What?"

Prim tried to contain her excitement to speak clearly and slowly. "I won the Presidential essay scholarship contest and I'm going to Disney World in three months for the finalists' readings."

"Wha…wha…" Katniss gaped at her.

"I know!" Prim squealed and jumped up and down. "Gale, look! I won!" She ran away to share the good news, leaving Katniss stunned.

"Disney World? Wow," Gale whistled. "Nice goin', Prim."

"I can't wait to show Mama," she sighed through her grin. She absent-mindedly opened the car door with her eyes glued on the prize letter. She passed it from hand to hand as she shrugged off her backpack and tossed it into the backseat. Katniss grinned at Gale and shook her head in pride.

Gale dropped in behind the wheel. "C'mon, we can go. Vick's got late detention and Rory's out sick."

"Detention for what?" Katniss asked, climbing into the car. Prim was still re-reading the paper with a small smile on her lips.

"He allegedly put a potato in Miss Trinket's tailpipe."

"I thought you did that!" Katniss exclaimed.

"I was allegedly involved," Gale smiled mischievously, starting the rusty '89 Camry. "He also is allegedly getting $50 to take the rap for me."

"You're paying him to do your detention?" Prim laughed.

"I have things to do," he smirked. "People to see."

"People like Madge Undersee," Prim giggled from the backseat.

Katniss felt her stomach twinge. She wished Madge wasn't so nice to her. She'd be easier to hate with her perfect face, golden waves, and popularity if she didn't always ask how Prim and her mother were doing with genuine interest.

Gale blushed and shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Katniss raised an eyebrow at him. "She's just…friendly."

"Whatever."

The car inched forward among the line of students departing. Gale gestured the car to their right to go ahead of them. Katniss glanced over and recognized the sleek, late model couple instantly. "Speak of the devil," she grumbled.

Gale ignored her and reached over her lap to roll down her passenger side window.

Madge rolled down her window in response. "Hi Katniss!" She looked around her. "Oh. Hi, Gale."

Gale gave her a far-too-casual head bob that nearly made Katniss explode with laughter. Madge's passenger sat forward. Katniss' heart sank.

"Hey again, Katniss," Peeta waved shyly. "Gale. Prim."

"Prim! I didn't even see you back there," Madge smiled. "What's up?"

"I won!" Prim shouted out into the cabin without rolling down her window. She mashed her prized essay against the glass. "I'm going to Disney World!"

"I couldn't understand a word she just said," Madge frowned. "What, sweetie?"

"She won an essay contest," Katniss started, but Prim had started to roll down her window and was speaking a mile a minute.

"My entry was the northern Midwest winner for the Presidential essay contest, and I won! I get to go to the finalist rounds in Florida!"

"That's incredible, Prim," Peeta cheered from the front seat. "Well done."

"Thank you," she said with a pleased smile.

Katniss met Peeta's eyes unexpectedly as he looked back to her and smiled. She gave him a courteous quick smile and ducked her head. She could feel his eyes on her. She focused on the dashboard.

"So Madge," Gale started. "What-"

"The line's moving!" Katniss pointed to the traffic light to the main road. "Go ahead, Madge!"

"Thanks," she grinned. "Thank you, Gale. See you tomorrow, Katniss!" Her brake lights disappeared around the corner as she sped towards the new suburban development of cookie-cutter homes across town.

"Why did you do that?" Gale snapped. "I didn't get to say anything to her!"

"The 'her' you're not interested in?" Prim quipped gleefully.

"Oh shut up," Gale growled. "Besides, Peeta was giving you the eye, wasn't he? Something going on there?" he dug at her.

"What?" Katniss panicked. "No, why would there be? I barely know him." She realized she was talking too quickly and Gale was getting suspicious. "He's weird, anyway."

"Mellark? He's cool. One of the first things he did on the budget committee was making sure Rory's team got new jerseys."

"I don't know," Katniss huffed. "He weirds me out. There's just…something about him."

"Huh," came from the backseat.

"What, huh?"

"Nothing," Prim said with a shrug.

Gale eased the car onto the main road and headed to the blue collar homes to the east of the town.

Katniss watched Madge's car in the rearview mirror. She wondered if Madge knew what she knew.

* * *

They'd known each other their whole school lives. From finger-painting to trigonometry, she'd always had at least one class with him. But after a rainy night in the first semester of eighth grade everything changed. She'd come home from Girl Scouts to find her mother holding a crumpled note in her hand, staring at the dishwasher as it clanked. Katniss stopped the cycle and found there was only one fork inside. The dinner dishes were piled in the sink. The casserole in the oven had burned to a crisp long before she got home.

She pried the note from her mother's catatonic hand. When she got to point where he explained the other woman was a twenty-two year old waitress who lived three towns over by his truck dispatch and he'd like the girls to meet her someday, she put the note in the dishwasher and started it back up. She envisioned the fork stabbing it to death with satisfaction.

She watched her mother cry into a wine glass every night for three months.

She told her friends he was dead.

She started forging her signature on her eighth-grade reports cards so her mother wouldn't have to worry about her, and so she wouldn't know about the string of Cs and Ds. She skipped her homework to help her little sister with her multiplication table and fourth-grade reading tests. While Primrose excelled in school, Katniss started to fail.

When final exams rolled around, she was woefully unprepared. Madge tried to help her with reading and composition before Girl Scout meetings, and Gale gave her his science answers from the previous year when he'd been held back. They tended not to change them so much that it wouldn't be too different this year. But then there was math. It was a new test and she had no way of knowing what was on it. She studied the entire night before.

The morning of the exam she walked into the class exhausted and sweating with fear. Her pencils were damp in her palm. She slipped into her desk beside the son of the bakery owner. Peeta gave her a shy wave hello. He looked nervous, too. She doubted he needed to be. He'd always been good with numbers. He looked at his exam book on his desk. She realized she could see it clearly.

And she decided what she would do.

When she was called to the principal's office three days later, she sat rigid with terror. She felt so stupid not changing how she worked out the answers, but she'd panicked and written down his answers verbatim. He worked slowly enough for her to copy but at the right pace to finish the test in the time allotted. When he was brought in to sit beside her she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Now, I'm sure at least one of you knows why you are here."

Peeta blinked and Katniss tried to achieve a poker face. Peeta glanced nervously at her. Neither spoke.

The principal held up their test booklets. "We may teach a specific way of working out geometry, but never have I seen exact answers for two test takers. So either you worked together to cheat, or one of you copied. You both are good kids, so I'll make you a deal. You get one chance to tell me what happened. One. And I will let you retake your test, but if you don't tell me what happened, you both are going to fail this exam."

Peeta's face flushed red. Katniss wanted to disappear.

"I copied off of Katniss."

She jerked her eyes up from her lap and gasped.

"I just didn't study enough and I heard her talk about how she was going to nail the exam 'cause she worked so hard and I panicked. I'm so sorry. She didn't know, I swear."

Katniss stared at him. Her voice was lost in her throat.

The principal cleared his throat. "Peeta, I am incredibly disappointed in you. You've been such a good student until now. This is a terrible way to finish middle school."

"I know," he said, hanging his head.

"I think you owe Katniss an apology."

He turned to her. She couldn't look him in the eye, so she looked at her chewed fingernails. "Katniss, I'm so sorry. That was so unfair to you. I'll never do it again."

She nodded, unable to bear responding.

Their principal sighed. "Katniss, you may go. Thank you for coming in." She staggered to her feet, and tripped towards the door. She overheard him continue, "I'm going to have to call your parents."

"I understand."

She closed the door behind her and ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and fell apart.

He'd of course passed his make-up exam with a perfect score. She spent all summer trying to think of what to say when they started freshman year together. But nothing was strong enough. Nothing sounded right, so she gave up and stayed away from him. They'd passed into a silent agreement of avoidance of one another.

It was difficult in a small middle school of less 150 students, but she did her best.

She never told a soul.

* * *

"Prim, I am so proud of you!" Her mother swept her into a hug. "You are so smart!"

Prim beamed. "Thank you, Mom. I'm really excited. I've never been on a plane before," she breathed.

Katniss saw her mother's brow furrow slightly. "How much…Can I see the form for a moment?"

Prim handed it over reluctantly, as though it would evaporate if she let it out of her sight.

"Prim, why don't you call Grandma before dinner? I bet she'll be excited," Katniss told her.

"Okay," Prim nodded. She ran for the hall phone.

"Is there any way we can send her, Mom?" Katniss quickly turned around. "I want her to go."

Mrs. Everdeen sighed as she read down the estimated costs on the reverse page. She shifted the apron over her scrubs. "This is over a thousand dollars," she breathed. She sighed heavily. "I…I don't think so, honey. Even with these extra shifts we're just paying the mortgage."

Katniss sat back against the countertop. She studied the peeling paint on the wall.

"What if I got a job?"

"Katniss, I want you to finish school," her mother said sternly.

"I know, I know," she argued. "Something part time, like evenings or weekends."

"Babe," her mother began gently. "Your grades aren't that great this semester. I hate to think of you taking time away from studying."

"Mom, she's got to go. She may never have this opportunity again."

A soft cough came from the doorway. They turned to see Prim standing in the doorway, twisting her hair in her fingers. "Grandma wasn't home. Grandpa said it's skeeball day with her Red Hat group."

"Prim, baby-"Mrs. Everdeen took a step. Prim looked up at her, already knowing what was coming. "Oh, um. Sweetie, I don't think we can afford to send you."

"Oh. Okay," Prim said quietly. She frowned at the piece of paper. She looked back up and smiled. "That's okay. They'll tell me if I win. Right? I'd still get the scholarship money. Maybe a trophy, too?"

Katniss' heart broke at her sister's understanding smile.

Her mother looked crushed. "Of course they would," Mrs. Everdeen tried to smile back. "Hey, why don't you run down to the QuikStop on the corner and get some ice cream? We'll celebrate after dinner."

"Okay," Prim agreed weakly.

"Kat, there's a $5 in my purse. Whatever flavor Primrose wants," her mother nodded desperately. She turned to the stove to check the noodles. Katniss suspected she didn't want to make Prim feel worse.

Katniss fished in the worn leather purse hung by the door and found the wallet. Behind the baby photos of her and Prim in their father's lap she found the folded five-dollar bill. She held the door open for Prim and ushered her out the door.

They walked down the cracked sidewalk. A police siren blared a few streets over. Katniss took Prim's hand and pulled her closer to her side. They passed the three foreclosed row homes at the end of block and reached the parking lot for the abandoned department store.

"I really wanted you to go, Prim," Katniss sighed. "I really did."

"I know, Kat." It was quiet and sad.

"Dammit, it's not fair!" Katniss kicked an empty beer can and soggy cigarette butts scattered as it flew across the parking lot. "Why don't you get to go? I bet Madge Undersee goes to Disneyland every fucking year and you don't get to go once."

"Disney World. Disneyland is in California," Prim added softly.

"You know what I mean," Katniss sighed heavily. "You deserve to go more than anyone else. Especially since you're so much smarter than all those dopes."

Prim giggled.

"What?"

"I haven't heard anyone used the word 'dope' since elementary school."

"You got the point," Katniss huffed.

"I did," Prim smiled, linking her elbow through her sister's arm. "You want me to go, so much it's making you mad."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "You're no good at fueling my rage, you know?"

"There's no point in being mad about it," Prim said simply, hopping over a pothole. "Mom's working so hard anyway; I don't want her to feel bad that I can't go. Please don't make a fuss," she said, looking up at her sister. "Those night shifts are rough on her as it is."

"God, you're such a good kid," Katniss sighed. "She must find me unbearable."

"You remind her of Dad, Kat," Prim said. "It's like still having him with us."

Katniss huffed. "If he ever tries to come back around I'll kick him back out myself." She buried her secret wish that he'd want to come back. She didn't know if he even remembered them anymore.

The chime for the sliding doors rang and Prim unlinked her arm to run to the ice cream freezer. Katniss caught the sign in the front window. She slipped inside and hurried to the counter. "Ed? Hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah?" The acne-marked teenager who'd been held back to her year lumbered out of the storage room reeking of marijuana. "Oh hey Kat."

"I need an application."

"What?"

"Fucking hurry, Eddie. Give me a job application."

"Jeez, no need to be a bitch about it," he slurred, peeling off a form from a pad below the counter.

Katniss quickly folded the paper and shoved it into her jeans pocket when she heard Prim's sneakers squeaking down the aisle. "Find your flavor?"

"Yep!" Prim grinned as she put the container of chocolate with chocolate chips onto the counter. She rubbed the frost off the label with her finger eagerly.

Katniss gave Eddie a stern look to keep his mouth shut while he rung up the carton. She handed him the five and Prim grabbed the paper bag housing their dessert. She opened it to watch the ice cream inside.

"It's not going anywhere."

"I just want to look at it."

"You're ridiculous," Katniss grinned, shoving her hands in her pockets as they left. Her fingers stroked the job application in her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

"I dropped off a job application at the QuikStop this morning while she was still asleep," Katniss smiled. "I have to figure out how to surprise her she's going. What should I do?"

"You're getting a job?"

"Why the shock? You have a job."

"I work in the body shop when Dad needs me, it's kind of a given."

"This is a given too. She should go. She's smarter than all these kids. If she wins this award she gets a $5,000 scholarship fund. And maybe with this win she can get more. She wants to be a doctor, Gale."

"She's already thinking about college," he whistled. "I don't think Rory even thinks about next week."

"She's smart, Gale," Katniss said desperately. "She should go."

"She's smart because you worked so hard to make her smart, Katniss," he said gently. "Hey, I'll see if I can put out a jar at work. Collect some change for her."

"Thank you," she sighed. "Anything helps. The park tickets are over $100 per day. And she only gets one free day for the competition. The airfare alone is over $500. I don't even know what to do about lodging."

"How are you going to make over a grand in two months on minimum wage?"

"Work every minute I can."

"Your mom's not going to let you do that. She's gotta sign off."

"Not after Thursday," Katniss smiled ruefully. "When I turn 18 I don't have to have her sign off on anything." She shook her hair proudly as they entered the lobby. "It's what she'd do if she could anyway."

They walked into the lobby and she realized Gale had stopped responding. She followed his gaze to the bulletin board where Madge was hanging flyers for the prom theme voting process with the class vice president, Bristel Miller. Katniss rolled her eyes and had to run to keep up as he made a beeline for her. He stopped short, realized he had no plan, so he leaned casually against the board.

"Hey."

Katniss covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Oh. Hi Gale," Madge murmured, her cheeks flushing. She bit her bottom lip and Katniss nearly gagged.

"Hey Hawthorne. Everdeen," Bristel nodded. She stapled a flier over Gale's shoulder.

"Hey," Gale nodded, trying to preen a bit.

"A night in Paris?" Katniss wrinkled her nose. "What's that about?"

"Kind of a French theme," Madge said. "City of lights and stars, and…romance." She eyed Gale and her cheeks turned redder.

"And then there's the beach," Katniss read. "So what's that?"

"Summer and sunshine and getting the hell out of high school," Bristel grinned.

"And then starry night?" Gale asked.

"That's celestial bodies," Katniss heard Peeta say over her shoulder. Her gut clamped and she decided not to turn around. He stepped up next to her instead and took the stapler from Bristel. "It's planets and stars and other heavenly things," he smiled. Katniss glanced at him and looked away.

"Who came up with these?" Gale laughed.

"We did," Madge pouted.

He quickly recovered. "Because they're so great. Who could choose?"

Katniss saw Peeta cover a smirk too. He spied her covering her own mouth. "So, is Prim excited about going to Florida?"

"Yeah."

He nodded foolishly. "Is it her first trip there?"

"Yeah." Katniss pretended to read the bulletin board.

Madge frowned as the bell rang. "C'mon, we'll be late again," she said to Katniss, pulling her by the backpack strap. Katniss hurried along to keep her balance.

"Is something going on with you and Peeta?"

"What?"

Madge sighed as they walked into an unsupervised homeroom. "You're so weird around him. Are you guys having a fight or something?" Katniss felt caged and cornered. She thought no one noticed how awkward and nervous he made her. Madge kept talking. "He's been my neighbor for five years, he's really nice. I wish you two got along; I think you'd be good friends."

"I have nothing in common with him," Katniss said quickly. "Besides, he gives me a weird vibe," she lied.

"Hunh."

"What is with all the 'hunhs'?"

Before Madge could answer Mr. Silver was at the blackboard with his attendance sheet.

* * *

Katniss fidgeted in the hard plastic chair. Her back ached and her legs started to fall asleep while she waited inside the cramped manager's office. He slammed down the phone and turned to her.

"So. Who the hell are you again?"

"Katniss Everdeen. That's my application," she said, pointing to his desk. Her application sat on top of a pile of papers stained and wrinkled with coffee cup rings.

The manager grunted while he read over the form. "High schooler?"

"Yeah. But 18 tomorrow."

"So you can work whenever, hunh?"

"I prefer after school and weekends," she said dryly. "Umm. I can't do overnight. I mean, up until 11 or whatever, but I gotta be home to look after my sister. My mom works nights." She chewed her thumbnail.

He looked at her. "Get a hat."

"Sorry?"

"You got long hair. Wear a hat or something. Gonna be around food."

She blinked. "I have the job?"

"It's QuikStop, this ain't a science laboratory or some bullshit," he snorted. "Fill out these papers-" he shoved a handful of W-2s and emergency contact forms into her hands –" and come back to train with Ed on Friday afternoon. You'll do 3pm to 11pm. Couple nights a week. Dunno the schedule yet. I'll figure it out."

With that he was back to his desk, clicking on the desk fan and lighting a cigarette in the tiny closet of an office.

She gripped the papers on the walk home, reading over the forms. Her mother would be upset.

"There you are! I was worried about you," Mrs. Everdeen said as she tried to sneak in the kitchen door. "I called Hazelle and she said you weren't over with the boys."

Katniss cleared her throat. "I was at the QuikStop."

Mrs. Everdeen raised an eyebrow. "Are we out of anything? I don't like you going to that place alone."

"I got a job."

Her mother pursed her lips and turned off the pot of boiling soup. "Primrose?"

"Yeah?" Her voice drifted in from the living room.

"Could you go upstairs for a moment? Close your door."

Katniss could see through the archway of their run-down house as Prim crept to the stairs. Her eyes were wide as she caught Katniss' at the foot of the stairs.

"All the way up. I can hear you!"

Prim sighed and jogged up the stairs obediently. They heard her door close.

"Katniss, I said no."

"You said you didn't think it was a good idea."

"You should understand that means no."

"I'm not a mind-reader." Katniss knew she was pushing her limit here by the vein that popped out on her mother's neck. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"You're going to have to call them and tell them I said no."

"I'm eighteen tomorrow, Mom. I can work."

Her mother's stillness had her very worried. "You are my daughter and you will follow my rules."

"Mom!"

"I don't want to hear another word about this." She turned back to the stove and clicked the burner on.

"Please let me help you."

Her mother dropped the ladle. "What?"

"Mom, you work so goddamn hard. Sorry," she said quickly when her mother's brows furrowed at her language. "You work the night shift and take extra shifts just to give us a place to live. You never go on vacation and you never take a break. Let me help out. I can at least work for a few months and bring in some money. We can send Prim to Disney and you can take a day off once in a while. Mom, I'm eighteen. I want to act like an adult and help my mom."

"Katniss-" her mother's voice shook.

"Mom, it's $5,000 for college."

"Just because she's invited doesn't mean she'll win."

"And if she doesn't at least she'll be in the happiest place on earth to cushion the blow." She saw her mother start to protest. "Please just think about it. Take a day and think about it. For Prim's sake."

"Don't use your sister as leverage," her mother said quickly. She sighed. "God, your father always did that when you were little. He'd say 'but Katniss would love a puppy'. Then three months later when we couldn't afford the vet fees we'd have to give it away to a shelter." She turned to her daughter. "Katniss, if you don't finish school I'll never forgive myself. I dropped out and look at me. Forty, divorced and working the night shift as a pharmacy tech. Don't get me wrong-" she hurried. "I wouldn't trade you girls for anything. You're perfect. I just want so much more for you."

"I'll finish Mom. It's only a few months anyway then I graduate. And I'd already have a job lined up."

Her mother stared at the bubbles breaking on the surface of the boiling soup.

"Okay. We'll give it a try. But I want to see your grades, Katniss. You bring home your tests. Every last one of them. If it's too much you're going to quit."

"Deal," Katniss lied. She'd only quit after she had $1,400.

"Okay. Go get your sister. Dinner's ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss spun the gold foil-wrapped chocolate coins on the counter for the eleventh time. They made a strange, hollow whirring noise and then fell over. She sighed and looked at the clock. 10:45. she paced around the iced slush machine and scratched her itchy polyester button down shirt. She took her ball cap off, smoothed her hair and put it back on. She walked back behind the counter. 10:47.

The door chime went off. Oh shit, she thought as she looked over.

"Katniss?"

She tried not to groan out loud. "Hey, Peeta."

"I didn't know you worked here."

"Why would you?" She cringed. In the quite of the store she heard how harsh her voice sounded.

"Oh. I guess I wouldn't. We don't really talk, do we?" He let his eyes fall to the magazine displays along the front row of her counter space.

"I just started," she stuttered. "Two weeks ago. It's not like I've worked here very long."

"Oh."

He shifted his weight on his feet.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said, shaking his head. "Do you guys have 10-40 oil?"

"Yeah, car stuff is in that first aisle."

"Thanks," he nodded and nearly ran away from her.

She tried not to watch his blond hair over the steel pegboard partition. She spun another coin on the counter. Then he was back.

She ran the barcode reader over the two bottles. Her eyes drifted to his pale hands. She glanced at her own olive skin. She thought he looked cleaner than she did.

"$10.48."

He pulled out his wallet and dropped a ten on the counter. He fished in his pocket for change.

His eyelashes were blond. She stared at them for a moment.

"What?"

"What? Sorry. Nothing. Your lashes are white. It's kinda weird."

"Oh." His eyebrows knit and he stared at his wallet. He found a one and dropped it on the counter by the ten.

"Not like. Weird. Like. I haven't seen white eyelashes."

"Oh."

She hurriedly rang out the register and shoved his change into his hands. "Thanks for coming. Well, I guess you didn't really have a choice if you had low oil in this part of town, but…I have to say it." She'd started to sweat.

"You're welcome?" It was more of a question than a response. He stared at the coins in his hand for a moment. "You should have a jar out here."

"What?"

"For Prim. To collect money for her trip. Gale's got one at his dad's auto shop."

"You go to Hawthorne Motors?"

"Yeah," he said, looking surprised. "I thought everyone did. They're good."

"I don't have a car." She felt stupid saying it.

"Oh." He bit his lip. An uncomfortable silence grew. "Well. You should have a jar."

He set the change on the counter by her hand and left.

* * *

"Mellark? Yeah. Actually, the body shop is only about a mile from his dad's bakery. They bring the bread delivery truck in for maintenance." Gale chewed on a plastic coffee stirrer and flipped a page in the car magazine.

"That's merchandise," Katniss huffed, pretending to wipe fingerprints off the page he was reading. "I was just surprised, is all. I didn't know you guys were… friendly."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of asking him to prom," Gale snorted. "Kat, we've all gone to the same schools since elementary. How could I not know somebody in this small a town?"

She shrugged. "I barely know him."

"Yeah, you do. You like to pretend that you don't since you don't like him."

"What?" she said, yanking the magazine away from him and placing it back into its display. "That's not true."

"Yeah, it is. Hell, you didn't like even talk to Madge until you guys did that service learning project together and you found out she liked that obscure weirdo science show you watched."

"It's not a science show, it's Mystery Science Theater-oh forget it," she pouted.

"I don't care anyway," Gale laughed. "You should just give him a chance. I don't know why, I think you guys would really get along."

"Why does everyone say that?" she stammered.

The chime rang. "Everdeen."

"Hi Mr. Mancini," she greeted the manager. "We had a pretty good morning, but things have slowed up a lot this afternoon."

He nodded. "Eh. Spring Saturdays like this. Everyone's out. Wait for tonight. You get those damn drunk college kids." He eyed Gale. "You lookin' for a job?"

"No sir," Gale stood up.

"Then scram. I want drivers to see a pretty girl at the counter, not your ass leaning over it."

Gale tried not to laugh as the manager shuffled to his office. Katniss blushed furiously. "Is that sexual harassment?"

"I can't tell," Gale grinned. "He makes a good point." He looked over his shoulder. "Although this ass is pretty sweet."

"That is what all the truckers say when they pull up," Katniss smirked.

"Shut up," he said, flicking the coffee stirrer over her shoulder into the trash. "You off at 3 today?"

"Nah, I took Eddie's to get a double in."

Gale whistled. "You getting enough time to sleep?"

She shrugged. "I can do my homework here during the down time. Just fall asleep when I get home anyway."

Gale watched her.

"What?" she asked.

"Prim's really lucky to have a sister like you."

"Well, I'm really lucky to have her, so it kinda balances out."

He nodded a bit. "Take it easy, Catnip." He strolled out the door.

Katniss sighed and listened to Mr. Mancini fight with the donut distributer for thirty minutes.

* * *

She waved to the overnight clerk as she stepped out the door. Brooks had terrified her when she first met the 6 foot 5 tattooed man that looked like he'd just broken out of prison. But after he started going on about his pet birds she realized he was probably the nicest and strangest person that ever set foot in that QuikStop. He had photos of his parakeet and parrot that he'd put up on the counter to look at during his shift. He showed Katniss the snapshots in the middle of his introduction. She quickly realized why he was perfect for a shift that saw little human interaction. He was much more attached to birds than people.

She was halfway across the ruined parking lot towards the town homes when she realized she'd forgotten her geometry book under the register. She sighed and spun around, making the slow march back to the brightly lit square box of the store in the middle of the dark concrete wasteland.

"And this one's Erika," Brooks was saying. "Before her I had Eric, but he died and I had to get a new one because I missed him so much. Before Eric I had a cockatiel named Harry. But I couldn't name a parakeet Harry. It's just weird."

Peeta nodded very seriously over his cup of ice slush.

"What are you doing here?"

He spun around at Katniss' voice. He looked at the cup in his hand. "Getting a drink?"

"I mean why here?"

"Am I not supposed to?" Peeta looked to Brooks for answers. Brooks kissed the photo of his parrot.

"No," Katniss shook her head. "No, I meant…this isn't near where you live."

"Oh, Bristel and I were working on the prom budget. She lives right over there-" he pointed to the east, "and this is right here on my route home…so I stopped." He looked back at his melting ice drink.

"My birds don't like the ice slushes."

Katniss glanced at Brooks, but he was still smiling at his photos. "Can you hand me the book under the counter? Geometry?" He retrieved it for her and handed it over. "Thanks."

She found herself facing Peeta again. "Um."

"I guess I'll see you," he said. He turned to Brooks. "Have you tried giving them peanut butter on saltines? My uncle has a parrot that learned how to open the peanut butter jar because he liked it so much."

Brooks' eyes lit up. "I will try that," he said happily, stroking the picture of Erika.

Peeta waved goodbye and walked out. Katniss said goodnight to Brooks and followed him.

"So."

She turned to see him standing right outside the door. "Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything? Tonight?"

"I'm going home. It's nearly midnight."

"Oh, yeah. Of course." He looked at his shoes. A siren started up and they watched a police cruiser chase a pair of drag racing cars down the busy road nearby.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked.

"A ride?"

"Home."

"I just live over there."

Another police car raced by.

"I know. I mean, I guessed since you said you don't have a car that you'd live close to work. But it's late, and dark."

She looked across the parking lot. The grassy patch she cut across to get into the row home neighborhood was pitch black. Some of the kids had thrown rocks at the streetlights again and shattered the bulbs.

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Cool," he smiled. He unlocked his doors and she turned to look at his Civic.

"Didn't your brother drive this car?"

"Yeah," Peeta said, walking around the car to open the passenger door for her. "But he's going to school in New York and doesn't need a car anymore."

"What's he studying?" she asked as she slid past him and dropped into the seat.

"Culinary arts. I think he wants to focus on pastries this semester. Last semester he was majoring in a girl named Kristen." She laughed in surprise as he closed her door to cross to his side. He'd never joked around with her before. Like they were friends.

She looked around his car when he opened his door to climb in.

"Sorry about the mess. I keep a lot of my school stuff in here so it doesn't get flour on it."

"You can't keep it at home?"

"Dad never stops baking," he grimaced, starting the car. She saw him check to make sure her seatbelt was on before he back out of the parking space. "He'll get an idea at ten at night and I'll catch him at two am wrist-deep in dough."

She quieted, thinking of when she used to make cookies with her mother. It had been a long time since they'd had an afternoon together. Or extra money to spend on sugary treats.

"What about you?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What about me? Turn right at that light right up there."

"What do you like to do? Besides work too much," he smiled.

"I don't work too much. I work as much as I need to." She gritted her teeth. She was suddenly embarrassed as he turned into the housing development. Even with broken streetlights his headlights passed over the crumbling and abandoned houses. She imagined what he'd tell Madge and Bristel about how she lived. She felt herself closing off to this surprise encounter.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I've just only seen you outside school and it was at work. Twice."

"Well I do other things," she said, crossing her arms and leaned back in the car. "Make the third right on Engler."

"Like what?"

"Like…I watch TV. I read books. I do my homework. I mind my own business," she snapped.

He was quiet as he turned the wheel at Engler. "Sorry." It was barely a whisper.

She was angrier at herself than him. She hated how cold she sounded. She wished she could just talk to him like a normal person.

"This is me on the left," she muttered. She unbuckled her seat belt and gripped the door handle, ready to leap out as soon as he pulled to the curb. He made a slow turn in the decaying driveway of the vacant house at the end of the street and sidled the car to the curb in front of her house.

She tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. "Would you unlock the doors?" she stuttered.

"Sorry," he said, fumbling for the locks. At the sound of the release mechanism, she flung it wide and climbed out, mumbling "Thanks for the ride" as she slammed the door.

"Katniss?"

She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. She turned slowly and leaned down into the window he'd unrolled.

"I put a jar up at the bakery. If that's okay. For Prim. To go."

"What?"

"If that's okay."

She stared at him for a moment. She blinked twice. "Yeah. It's okay."

"Okay. I just…I want her to go."

"Okay."

"Um" He looked at his steering wheel. He looked like he was going to say something more when he uttered, "Good night."

She watched him pull away.

She stumbled up the steps to the house and unlocked the front door as quietly as she could. Her mother would have left an hour ago. As she suspected, Prim had crawled out of bed and was sleeping in front of the television to wait for Katniss to come home.

She smiled. Crossing to shut off the TV she thought of Peeta. _I put a jar up. I want her to go._

She felt her eyes water. _Why am I so awkward with him?_ She sniffled._ I sound so mean._

"Kat? Is that you?" Prim yawned.

"Yeah, little duck. Get upstairs," she murmured. "It's way past your bedtime."

"I was sleeping," Prim argued. "I'm fourteen, it's not like I'm a baby."

"You were sucking your thumb," Katniss teased.

"I was not!" Prim protested.

"Okay, you weren't. But it looked like you wanted to."

She shooed Prim up the stairs and made sure she got into her own bed before heading into the bathroom to wash up. She clicked on the light and sighed at the mirror.

She had bags under her eyes from the long hours. When she pulled her cap off her hair was plastered to her head. She looked at the ugly red uniform shirt and back to her olive skin. It clashed horribly. She thought of how Peeta's pale blue shirt had matched his eyes. He probably was going to wear a blue tie to prom, she thought suddenly. It would look good with his coloring. She frowned at her reflection. _Why am I so mean to him?_

_Why should you be nice? You think anyone ever tells him no? He gets whatever he wants._

_That's not fair; he works for his dad sometimes. It's not like he just sits around with a silver spoon in his mouth. And he does a lot for the school._

_Whatever, he was voted in because he's so popular. How many girls are trying to fish a prom invitation from him? I mean, he probably gave you a ride home as an Outreach to the Poor service credit._

"Enough," she said out loud. She lowered her voice remembering Prim sleeping in the next room. She took a firm tone with her reflection. "You are going to apologize for being a pill on Monday, and then you are going to avoid him like the plague, Everdeen," she whispered. "Got it?"

She glared at herself. "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

She saw his car pull up that Monday. She supposed they traded off driving. She peered harder. He and Madge were singing something. "What're they singing?" Gale squinted.

"I hope it's Katy Perry," Prim giggled. "Not enough boys admit to listening to her."

"We can't Prim. It's in the Boy Rules," Gale said very seriously. She rolled her eyes. He laughed. "Madge! Over here."

The blond girl waved as she climbed out of the car. She jogged ahead of Peeta a few steps. "Hey Gale!"

"What were you singing?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Oh no, you saw us?" She turned around. "Peeta, they saw us singing."

He looked at his feet awkwardly. "Yikes. Well, at least they didn't hear us."

"So…what were you singing?" Gale leaned in to Madge, taunting her gently.

"I'll never tell!" she giggled and ran into the hallway, daring him to chase her. Prim laughed and waved goodbye as she walked off to her homeroom.

Katniss took a deep breath and turned back to Peeta. She found he was already slipping into the crowd of incoming students rushing towards morning homeroom. "Peeta! Wait!"

He looked genuinely shocked that she called to him as she elbowed her way through protesting students to reach where he'd stopped. "Hi," she said breathlessly when she finally reached him.

He looked around, as though she would be speaking to someone behind him. He responded slowly. "Hi."

"Um. That was really nice, what you did. With the jar for Prim. Um…Thank you."

He shrugged and looked at the lockers behind her left shoulder. "The freshman president said she's first in her class this year and a full tenth of a point higher than the next GPA in her class. She should be rewarded for working that hard." He offered a nervous twitching smile.

They stared at each other. She felt the hair on her neck stand up. She wanted to thank him for so much more. "Well-"

"Are you coming on the senior trip?"

"What?"

He looked like he was surprised he'd said it himself. "The senior trip."

"Oh. No."

"Oh." He watched students pass. "Why not?"

She sat back. "I need to send Prim to Florida instead."

"Well, we're going to Florida."

"What?"

"We changed it," he said quickly. "From the Outer Banks. To Disney." He flashed the awkward smile again. "Yeah, I know we're kind of old, but most of the teams haven't been, so…we're going."

"The school's letting you?"

"It's not through the school. It's just the kids. Well, those of us that are going to be 18 in spring."

"Oh."

"So. Are you going? You could room with Prim," he offered. "I think it's the same long weekend-"

"I...can't."

"Oh." He frowned. His shoulders seemed to sag a little.

The silence grew again.

"I should go to homeroom. Bye."

She spun around and dashed down the hall as the late bell rang.

LINE BREAK

"The beach?" Katniss groaned as she looked at the flyer stapled to the bulletin board.

"Bristel learned to surf over spring break," Gale murmured. "I'm willing to bet she strong-armed her field hockey team into voting for her theme." He turned. "I voted for Paris."

"Well duh," Katniss snorted.

"Shut up," he smiled. "What did you vote for?"

"Um. Space," she mumbled.

"Really?" he frowned. "Didn't think you were into science."

"It just…seemed like a cool idea," she brushed off. "I guess it doesn't matter. It's not like I can go."

"I'm sure you'll have $50 leftover with as much as you work, Catnip." Gale watched the cheerleaders head out to the practice field with interest. "Fifty isn't so bad…" he trailed off as the last girl bent over to tie her sneaker.

"I'm not going alone. You can go to any other dance with your friends but not prom," she said firmly, punching him in the arm.

"What?" he jerked back to attention. "Oh. I'll go with you," Gale offered.

"Are you kidding? Madge is already looking for a dress to go with the corsage she's picked out for you to give her. She'd cut me."

Gale tried not to laugh. "Well I'll take you and she can take Peeta and we'll swap when we get to the dance."

"No way in hell."

"I thought you guys were friendly now? Madge said he gave you a ride home from work."

Katniss made a note to hate Madge again. "Not lets-go-to-prom together friendly. More of oh-yeah-you're-still-alive friendly. Besides," she muttered, "he hasn't even come back by the store in a month."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Lay off."

"Kat, you really need to let go and trust that not everyone is out to use and abuse and abandon you. If I hadn't been held back, would you have any other friends this year?"

Katniss went quiet and stared at her shoes.

"Shit, that's not what I meant. You've got Madge. Even if you don't want her. And I know you and Delly did that Shakespeare project together…but…you're really cool and people want to know you. You gotta trust that."

"I know…I just," she sighed. She lowered her voice. "The girls in middle school made fun of my mom 'cause she's always tired and never does her hair or makeup. She doesn't have time anyway. And how do I know guys aren't like my dad? Hang around until times get hard and then take off with a 22 year old waitress."

"You've hung out with me forever."

"Yeah, but you've been my neighbor since we moved here. You're not like a 'guy' guy."

"How emasculating, thank you."

"You know what I mean. You're practically my brother."

"And I'm telling you that you're okay. People like you. They don't give a shit about what happened in the past. I like you, Katniss. Which, as a girl, is a pretty big thing coming from me."

"God I can't stand you!" she laughed.

"Tough luck, I'm your only friend," he grinned.

She smiled to herself.

"I wish you were going."

"Hunh?"

"To Florida," he explained. "I bet you'd have a great time. Prim, Madge...Peeta."

Katniss felt her stomach twitch and she was glad to see the blond braid appear in the hallway.

"Prim! Over here," she called out. "She saved you from a punch," she told Gale.

"Whatever."

Prim wove in and out of the departing students, clutching an envelope in her hand. She looked worried.

"What's this?" Katniss nodded to the envelope.

Prim pursed her lips. "It's a reminder."

"For what?"

She glanced up nervously at her sister. "They want the deposit money this week. To hold my spot."

"Oh. Okay, how much is it?" Katniss said, taking the form from her.

"Three hundred," Prim whispered.

Katniss breathed a sigh. "I have $307 in the jar. Remind me to give it to you at home."

Prim's shoulders sagged. "I wish you weren't working so hard for this, Kat. I've barely seen you in weeks."

"I'm sorry, little duck," Katniss moaned, guiding Prim towards the door. "I just really want you to go. It means a lot to me for you to go."

"I don't want to if it's too hard on you and Mom."

"It'll be fine, Prim," Katniss soothed as Gale held the door for them. "I'm not even working a double this weekend. We can have lunch on Saturday together. Let's make waffles."

"Yes!" Prim squealed quickly. She covered her smile. "That wasn't supposed to be that loud."

Katniss and Gale laughed.

* * *

"It's $24.36, this is $23.00."

"Oh, c'mon, baby. I don't have the change."

Katniss set her jaw at the slicked-hair college student stroking her hand. He leaned over the counter and she could smell the beer emanating from his skin. His friends laughed and leered as he tried to seduce her out of $1.36.

"I can't give away merchandise," she scowled. "Either put something back or borrow a couple bucks from your friends."

The college kid rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder. "You guys got a dollar?"

"C'mon, don't be a bitch," the tall, lanky boy in the football jersey scolded her. "Just give him the fucking chips already."

"It's my job," she demanded. "Pay me for them or put 'em back."

"Cunt," the greasy-haired boy spat at her. He knocked his ice slush off the counter and up-ended the basket of snacks he'd picked out over the counter. Cellophane bags scattered everywhere and slid across the linoleum in a puddle of sugary water. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

The boys left a trail of destruction behind, knocking over magazines and a display of energy shot drinks.

She stared at the mess. She was shaking. She brought her hands up to her face to steady herself. It was only 9:00pm. The rush hadn't even picked up yet.

She gritted her teeth and grabbed the mop and rags from the manager's closet and hurried to mop up the ice slush before it slipped under the display counters and attracted ants. She gingerly picked up the dripping snack bags and put them back in the plastic basket to wash later.

The door chime sounded.

"Just a minute, please watch out for the – "

"Katniss?"

She closed her eyes. "Watch out for the wet floor."

Peeta was standing in a circle of spilled pornography magazines. His wide eyes were on her. "What happened?"

"The college kid rush," she fumed, wiping down the chip bags as she put them back on the shelf.

"Fucking drunk idiots."

She looked up in surprise. She couldn't remember him swearing before. He bent down and started gathering magazines away from the expanding puddle. He worked for a few minutes before he spoke very quietly. "Some drunk kid hit my dad's car four years ago. Lucky he didn't kill him. Drove off and left him bleeding in the old bread truck." His voice was hushed and angry. "If I ever find out who did it I'll hit them with a brick."

She glanced at him briefly and set the basket on the counter to haul over the mop. "I read about that," she murmured. "In the paper."

He didn't say anything and stacked the magazines back in the display. He started collecting the energy shot bottles.

"You don't have to do that," Katniss said quietly. "I can do it."

"It's fine." He lined the bottles up on the counter. "Kids knock over the crayons we set out in the bakery all the time. Have to pick them up or they get stepped on."

She mopped the floor and rung out the blue raspberry-tinted water in the utility sink in the janitorial closet. She set the mop back in its station and walked back out behind the counter. She realized he was finished and watching her. She felt warm.

"Thank you."

"They're not going to come back, are they?"

"The guys?"

He nodded.

"Don't think so. I wouldn't give them free food."

He frowned and nodded again. "Do you have my number?"

"What?" She blinked.

"No, I don't think you do," he mumbled to himself. He looked around the counter. "Can you give me some receipt paper?"

She pressed the feed button slowly and tore off a few inches of paper. He picked up the pen she left out for credit card transactions. He took the paper and scribbled out a string of numbers.

"This is my cell. I'm over at Bristel's, we'll probably be there a little while longer. If you need anything, call me."

She took the piece of paper and stared at it. He furrowed his brow. "What the hell did she want to eat?" He looked down the aisle of snacks and wandered away from her. She looked at the paper in her fist until she heard him coming back.

He stacked the Doritos and sodas on the counter and fished a stack of ones and fives from his wallet. She glanced at his white eyelashes and shoved the receipt paper into her pocket.

"Um. $8.97."

He handed her two fives.

"Keep it," he said as she counted out the change. He collected the sodas and chips into his arms. "For Prim's trip."

Her eyes followed his taillights out of the parking lot.

She sighed as a sedan of girls pulled up into the vacated spot. Katniss watched the tallest blond girl vomit in the trash bin outside the door. She stumbled to the curb and a brunette with too much eyeliner hurried in asking for water and Pepto. Katniss pointed her down the aisle wearily.

An hour and a half later she watched two boys get into a fight over the ice cream cooler. She ran to grab the phone and call the police when she heard Brooks' voice.

"That doesn't seem very nice," he said. She turned around to see him picking up one of the boys around the waist and the other by his shirt collar and dragging them towards the door. "You go fight outside where you won't ruin the ice cream."

He deposited the stunned boys on the sidewalk and came back inside. He walked around Katniss, who stared at him blankly, punched in on the time clock and pulled his bird photos out of his pockets.

"Th-thank you. Brooks. Thank you."

"People want to eat that ice cream," he said seriously. "No one should ruin ice cream."

She laughed weakly. "You are so right."

"You look tired. Do you want to go early? I can clock you out."

"Yes," she sighed wearily. "Thank you. I'm very tired."

She looked out the plate glass doors. The boys had started yelling at each other again, right on the sidewalk. Their girlfriends in the car were egging them on, leaning out the windows to yell obscenities. Katniss sighed. She walked into the back room and grabbed her jacket.

"Um. Brooks? Do you think you could walk me to the door? I don't want to get in the way of their fighting."

He nodded, glancing to the door. He followed her and pushed open the door for her. She stepped outside and the boys froze to see Brooks looming over them. She ducked to the side of the building and waved goodnight to him. She wanted to take off running.

Headlights washed over her knees when she stepped down on to the cracked asphalt of the parking lot and she jumped. Her eyes flitted over to the Civic logo. She was relieved and anxious at the same time. She needed to thank him. For everything.

"Hey, did you want a ride?"

Brooks stuck his out of the door. "Katniss? Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, Brooks. It's Peeta."

His face lit up. "Hi Peeta! Samuel really likes peanut butter! Crunchy. Not smooth."

Peeta waved and rolled down the window. Katniss noticed Bristel in the front seat, eyeing her with curiosity. "That's great, Brooks!"

Peeta climbed out of the car to open the back door for Katniss. "Sorry," he muttered, shoving crates of files and binders over to the seat behind Bristel. "Got a lot of last minute stuff for government."

Katniss sat down in the vacated seat. "Thanks. Um. Hi Bristel."

Bristel looked over her shoulder. "How long have you been working here?"

"About a month."

"You should have a mace."

Katniss sat back, her cheeks burning. She couldn't tell if Bristel was trying to be funny or not.

Peeta sat back down in the driver's seat and slammed the door. "It's right, then on the left?" Katniss mumbled an affirmative.

"I don't think I could work at a place with nutso customers," Bristel continued. "I worked at that snowball stand at the park last summer and I could barely stand people after a week. And I smelled like banana from that leaky syrup bottle." She looked over at Katniss. "How can you stand smelling like hot dogs?"

"I think she smells delicious," Peeta laughed, catching her eye in the rearview and winking.

Katniss felt her stomach twist again. What is it about him?

"You would think that," Bristel rolled her eyes and turned in her seat to face Katniss. "We're not going to work on government stuff at my house anymore. He's eaten everything in my fridge."

"If you kept something besides tofu I wouldn't get so hungry."

"Soy is very good for you! Do you like tofu, Kat?"

"Not really," she pondered. "I think I've only had it in miso soup, though."

"Oh my God, we should go get sushi!" Bristel gasped, punching Peeta's arm. "That's what I want to eat."

"Is Kyoto open this late?" he glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, it's open 'till one on the weekends."

"Okay. You want to come with?" he asked the rearview.

Katniss looked up in surprise. "To dinner?"

"Well it's second dinner for me," he grinned at her. "But yeah."

"You have to change your shirt," Bristel added quickly. "I can't smell hot dogs and eat sticky rice at the same time."

"Oh. Um. No, that's okay. It's really late. I should get home."

"It's not even eleven," Bristel protested.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired," Katniss smiled politely. "It was a long shift. Prim's expecting me."

"I heard she won the essay contest for the midwest region," Bristel grinned, eyeing Peeta. "She's going to compete at Disney World?"

"Yeah," Katniss flushed. "She's going to read her essay against the other twelve contestants and they'll pick the best."

"Those are good odds," Peeta smiled gently in the rear view. "Especially for a kid as smart as your sister."

She felt buzzing in her head. The car slowed and she realized they were outside her house.

"Thanks, again," she muttered, crawling out of the car. "And for earlier."

"No worries," he nodded. "Keep my number. Call me anytime."

She nodded, feeling awkward and wanted to get away from the car. "Thanks," she mumbled and dashed for the door. She ran up the stairs and fumbled for her keys.

As his car pulled away she heard Bristel ask, "What was earlier?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Six hundred forty seven," Katniss counted the last penny, "and twelve cents." She looked over at Prim's worried face. "I'll find the other $500, Prim. I've still got a week before it's due," she smiled nervously.

"Kat, you'd have to work way too much," Prim pleaded. "I'll just tell Mrs. Sae I can't go. They can cancel the room and you can have your $300 back."

"No!" Katniss sat up on her bed and faced off with Prim on her own twin bed across from her. "You're going!"

"But-"

"Nope," Katniss said, standing up and sweeping the bills and coins into the jam jar she kept in her winter boots. "You're going and that's final." She turned and marched to the door.

"Katniss?"

She turned around.

Prim smiled. "You're my hero."

Katniss' knees were weak. "Thank you, baby," she whispered. She coughed. "I'm going over to Gale's for a bit, okay? Don't open the door for strangers!"

Prim flopped back on her bed. "I'm not five!" she laughed.

"No, you're a pretty blond teenager and Mom won't be back for an hour," Katniss reminded her. "So don't open the door for strangers!"

"Yes, ma'am," Prim saluted the ceiling fan.

Katniss smirked and hopped down the stairs. She locked the front door behind her and jogged across the lawns to the Hawthorne's single family house two blocks over. The screen door was closed, but the front door stood open to the warm spring air. She could hear the younger boys battling in the living room and chuckled as she opened the door.

Rory was lying on the sofa and had been covered with the cushions and pillows from every other soft surface in the house. Vick was tossing their baby sister Posy up in the air while she screamed with laughter and landed on Rory's covered form.

"You guys do know how to make anything a game," Katniss raised an eyebrow. The room was a mess and Posy's hair was standing straight up from the static electricity.

"Hey, Kat," came a muffled voice. "Gale's at Dad's shop."

"Thanks. Be careful – you're gonna crack her skull one of these days." Katniss turned to leave.

She heard Rory yell "Ow!" over her shoulder.

"Or your own," she sighed.

She cut across their backyard and jogged to the main road that to the east led to the QuikStop and to the right led to town and the body shop. She dug in her pockets and realized she didn't have her bus pass, so she started walking. It wouldn't be too far on foot. She hoped, however, she could convince Gale to give her a ride home.

She hopped over the sidewalk curb into the sunken lot where the dirty white building sat. The "Hawthorne Motors" sign was faded with age, but she knew the place by heart.

She saw the legs sticking out from under the truck and grinned. She snuck around the truck and was pleased to find the door open. She tapped the horn.

"Son of a bitch!" Gale yelled and rolled the creeper out from under the truck. She was laughing so hard she nearly fell down. He groaned when he heard the cackling. "Dammit, Kat. I'm going to go deaf one of these days."

"It's quieter than listening to your car stereo," she laughed.

He snorted. "Whatever. This is my last car, you want to hit up Kings after?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

He crossed over to the toolkit and grabbed an oil pan. She held the creeper steady while he lay back down and rolled back under the truck.

Amidst the clanking, she knelt down. "Hey…um. How much is in the jar?"

"Hunh?" he called.

"The jar on the counter. How much have you got?"

"I think fifty," he said. "Haven't counted this week. Why?"

"Shit."

He stopped whacking at the car and rolled back out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm short $500."

He raked a filthy hand through his hair. "Shit. When's it due?"

"Monday," she muttered.

He bit his lips. "Maybe I can see if Dad can float it?" he said.

She sighed and sat down on the dirty floor. "I can't ask him to do that. He's got five mouths to feed."

"Four, Mom's on a diet again," Gale joked feebly.

"Gale," she sighed.

"Gale?" A kind male voice floated into the work bay.

"Over here, Mr. Mellark!" he called, shooing her back and standing up to wave a rag.

Katniss stood up quickly as the stocky man with white-streaked blond hair appeared around the adjacent car. She could see Peeta's blue eyes were from his line. His white eyelashes made her think of him.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt if you had company," he smiled.

"It's okay," Gale said. "Katniss, this is Peeta's dad."

"Oh, you're Katniss!" She felt nervous as he eagerly shook her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" she said doubtfully.

"Oh yes. Your sister's going to compete in Florida in a few weeks, isn't she?"

"Yes," she breathed in relief. She'd forgotten he'd put a jar up for her.

"It's going to be very exciting, isn't it? I took the boys there…oh ages ago now," he laughed gently. "Peeta was so sunburned by the first day I had to stay at the hotel with him the next day. Oh well. He's always been a little more reserved than his brothers. Look at me going on when you have things to do!" He turned to Gale. "How's the truck looking?"

Gale shook his head. "I think you should pass on this one. She's leaking oil and the manifold's cracked. It seems like a good selling price, but the work you'd have to put into her would negate any savings."

"Damn," Mr. Mellark muttered. "Oh, sorry," he winked at Katniss.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I hear a lot worse from Gale."

Mr. Mellark laughed. "Guess I'll take her back. Thanks for the assessment. What do I owe you?"

"No idea," Gale smiled. "Dad'll ring you out in the shop, come on." He grabbed the clipboard and lead Katniss and Mr. Mellark out to the untidy office. "Dad?"

Hank Hawthorne appeared from the back of the office. "Hey Kat! Seth, how're your boys doin'?"

"Great, thanks. Miles is running the shop for me some days. Dennis is nearly done college at his point."

Hank whistled. "Goes fast, doesn't it?"

"Wait until Posy starts school," Gale groaned. "Mom's gonna cry all week."

"Jesus, I tried to mention day school yesterday and she nearly fainted." He tallied up Gale's labor. "Eh, let's make it $30." Mr. Mellark eyed him. "Aaand a cake for Posy's birthday next week? She's really into ponies this year."

"Of course!" Mr. Mellark grinned, handing him some bills. His arm brushed the glass jar on the counter. He stared it down while Hank punched numbers into the register. "Katniss! I need to give you the Prim Fund!"

"What?" she started at his exclamation.

He spoke as he signed the key receipt from Gale. "Peeta set up this jar on the counter for Prim. Donate to the fund and he'd give them a cookie with a primrose painted on it."

Katniss stared. "I thought…I thought it was a change jar."

"It was," he nodded. "But he decided we weren't making enough. And he said he'd make the cookies himself, so I can't really complain. He's really good at the frosting painting," he said, waving to Hank and walking back to the shop bay door. "The customers usually come back for more anyway," he smiled. "Gonna have to start him doing those summer wedding cakes soon."

Gale moved a stunned Katniss out of the way and helped Mr. Mellark back the truck out of the shop. He leaned over the passenger side and rolled down the window. "I'm at the bakery until 6 tonight, stop by and I'll give you the jar."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Thanks, Gale!" he called. "Take care!" He steered the truck off the lot.

Gale nudged her. "I'm going to shower. C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

He spread plastic over the driver's seat and settled in while she slid into the passenger seat. She was quiet as he drummed the steering wheel during the short drive.

"Be back in twenty," he called as he dropped her off.

She started up the stairs, but then turned around and sat back down on the chipped brick steps. She stared out over the neighborhood. It was overcast and the green patches on the lawns were brilliant. Katniss picked at the fraying hem of her jeans. Her eyes found her shoes and stayed there until she saw heard Gale's car fire back up.

She crossed down the street to where she expected his car and he stopped at her feet.

"Always on time," she murmured.

"What can I say?" he shrugged.

He turned the car around over the curb and headed back out to the main road. They waited at the light to turn right.

"You're quiet," he said as he was pulling out into the right lane.

"He gave away cookies."

"What? You mean the jar thing?"

"He gave away their products for change!"

"Why are you sore about that?"

"It's a lot of money! On their part! They gotta pay for those ingredients. Why is he doing that?"

"So Prim can go to Florida! Jesus, what 's your problem?" he asked, accelerating towards the suburbs.

She sat back and pouted. "It's just…weird. He's weird."

"He's nice and you're being a bitch."

It hurt to hear it, but for some reason she felt like he was right. It was a very nice thing to do. And to use their resources for her family when their own had a kid in college out of state. But it made her uncomfortable and she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt gnawing at her like those weeks after he'd taken the fall for her cheating. She felt the bench in the principal's office under her sit bones.

Gale pulled the car up in front of Mellark's Bakery and left the engine running.

"Aren't you coming too?" she asked nervously.

"No, you're going in and thanking them."

She sighed noisily and slammed the car door unnecessarily hard in her frustration. She didn't need to be scolded when she felt this foolish. She trudged nervously to the door. A set of sleigh bells tied to the door handle with a red ribbon jangled as she walked inside.

A handful of people were waiting at the counter and she slipped behind the tallest man to hide.

"Rye, raisin nut and three scones," she heard Peeta's mother saying as she tallied the woman first in line. She peeked around the man's arm and saw Peeta's brother Miles tearing off parchment paper from a long roll and wrapping up two rich loaves of bread. The tall man turned his neck around to see why the girl behind him was breathing on his arm.

"Sorry," she mumbled and slunk back. She saw Miles hurry to the register with three apricot and almond scones in a paper sleeve.

"If you want to donate a dollar to the Primrose Fund you can have one of the rose cookies," she heard Mrs. Mellark say.

"The what fund?" the woman asked curiously.

"One of my son's schoolmates at Eastpoint won a huge regional essay competition and he's raising money to send her to the national competition." she said enthusiastically. "He's the class treasurer," she added proudly.

"Well, okay," the customer smiled. "Are they made from roses?" she teased.

"Rose water," his mother smiled, pulled a sugary cookie from the display. "It was his idea to add it." The woman dropped a dollar into a flowered basket onto the counter and took the cookie.

"Oh my, this is good," she said, biting into it. Mrs. Mellark agreed and waved her out the door.

The line dwindled and she winced as the tall man left and she was left facing Peeta's mother.

"How can I help you?"

"Um. Hi." She fidgeted. "Mr. Mellark told me to come by. Um. I'm Katniss. Everdeen."

"So you're Katniss?" Mrs. Mellark interrupted with a knowing smile. "I've heard so much about you."

Katniss' cheeks felt hot. "Thanks?"

"So _this_ is Katniss," Miles added with a grin that made her palms sweat. The idea of the Mellarks standing around talking about her made her sick and anxious.

"Mr. Mellark told me to come by?"

"Yes!" Mrs. Mellark announced, grabbing a shoebox from the under the counter. It had been painted with tiny primroses. She smiled when she saw Katniss staring at it. "Peeta's a bit of an artist," she beamed.

"They're really perfect," Katniss said honestly.

"Lucky you didn't come by yesterday," Dennis grumbled. "It was nothing but change. Weighed fifty pounds and I had to drag it down to the bank."

"Oh stop complaining, Mr. Wrestling Champion. If you couldn't lift fifty pounds you'd never have made All State," his mother doted. She pulled a small envelope out of the bottom of the box.

"Here you go." Katniss stared as she pulled fifty dollar bills from the envelope. "Miles, count the change from the jar today."

Katniss' hands were shaking as Miles counted the coins. "Ten. And seventy three cents from some donations."

Katniss dared to look down. Nine crisp fifty-dollar bills. Three twenties. Two fives. Six ones.

"Okay, give her seventy three and I'll get a bill for you."

"Katniss?" Dennis woke her from her silence handing her coins. "Is it enough?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, I was only short $500. And Gale's shop brought in some…so…I need to give you some back."

"Oh, no" Mrs. Mellark chirped, handing over the ten dollar bill from Miles. "With it being service learning, you need to take it all."

"Sorry?" Katniss blinked.

"He worked it out with the school so he can count it for credit; so all the proceeds have to go the project. Or rather, Prim," she smiled. "He's so clever, isn't he? Thinking of this?" Mrs. Mellark cooed.

"Mom, she doesn't want to hear how great you think your kids are," Miles moaned. "He turned to Katniss. "Tell her not to eat before going on the teacups. Hands down. Don't do it."

She smiled thinly. "Thank you. So much," she said shakily. "I…thank you."

The door chimed and a young mother with triplets was dragged in. "I need cookies," she cried with exhaustion. The boy with a band-aid on his face broke free of her hand and ran to the crayon bin on the children's table in the corner of the room. He upended the bin and colorful sticks scattered everywhere. Miles hurried out to collect them. Mrs. Mellark turned to the customer and Katniss stumbled out of the store.

"Took you long enough," Gale said. "I just counted the jar, it's forty eight and some. Is that a fifty?" He glanced at the bills she'd crumbled in her fist and guided the car out of the parking lot.

"Yeah…it was five hundred and twenty-six."

"Holy shit!" Gale grinned. "That kid knows how to fundraise."

"Gale he did it as charity!" she exploded and stomped her foot on the shabby floor mat.

"Watch the car!" he jumped and slowed to pull the car over. "What the hell are you doing?"

Katniss balled her fists. "He did it as a fucking service learning project Gale! He went to the school administration and talked them into letting him to do this! So everyone can pity the poor townie kids who don't have a dad and send the smart one to Disney World and laugh at us behind our backs!" She crumpled into her lap and pressed her face to her knees.

Gale was quiet for a long time.

She finally controlled her breathing and sat up. He was gripping the steering wheel and watching the cars fly by them on the road.

"Gale?" she whispered.

"I get it, Kat. I do," he murmured. He looked over. "But you have to think of Prim."

"What?"

"He's not gonna get it like I get it. I know, Katniss. I'm almost nineteen, still in high school. Held back because I have to work and take care of three kids and help my mom and I can't do my homework on time. I share a room with my brothers since Posy's old enough to need her own space and we've only got two bedrooms. My parents sleep in the living room. I get it, Kat.

"But he doesn't. Okay? And that doesn't make him cruel or stupid. He has his own room. His parents will probably send him to college. And he appreciates it. Because he knows not everyone gets to be that lucky. He gets that. So cut him a break."

"But-"

"You don't have to be best friends, Kat. But let him help you send your brilliant little sister on a trip she'll never forget. It's for her, okay?"

"Gale," she breathed. "I'm so humiliated."

"Well, humility's not a bad thing," he sighed. He reached over and took her hand. "Just don't be ashamed. There isn't anything wrong with us."

She nodded. "I never want to see him again."

"I get that too. You're going to, though."

"I know."

"Still want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "That bakery smells amazing."

* * *

Katniss counted out the bills onto the counter and marked the envelope while she waited for Mrs. Sae. The principal's assistant said she was meeting with the SGA, so Katniss and Prim sat fidgeting on the bench as they waited. Prim weeded the dead leaves out of the potted plant next to their seat.

The principal's door opened and Katniss' heart twisted violently as she heard Peeta's voice.

"Mind if I make the copies here?" he was asking.

"No, go right ahead," Sae smiled.

"Oh, hey Kat. Prim," Bristel waved. Madge grinned and pinched Prim's cheek as they walked by. Peeta smiled to see the girls and moved to the copier to run off King and Queen ballots for prom.

Katniss hopped up and hurried to Sae. She had never been so eager to get to class in her life. "Mrs. Sae, here's the money for Prim's trip."

"Sorry?" Sae was confused at the abruptness and she had to stare at the envelope Katniss thrust into her hands for a moment. "Oh, yes, of course. This is for Prim?"

"It's eleven thirty-seven," Katniss mumbled, trying to keep the conversation from Peeta. "I think that covers it. We paid the deposit."

"Yes, for her, it does."

Katniss blinked. She thought she heard something in that phrase that mattered.

"What about your mother?"

Katniss stared. "What about her?"

"Is she the chaperone?"

"Th-the chaperone?" she stuttered.

"Yes, Primrose will need to be accompanied."

Katniss felt the ice creep into her veins.

"Or you could go," Sae realized. "You're eighteen now, so you could go with her."

"I thought..." Katniss felt sick. "I thought a teacher was going," she whispered.

"No, no," Sae smiled. "Prim won this all on her own. She gets all the scholarship money if she wins; the school doesn't have a hand in her winnings."

The realization was a punch in the gut. "I'd need another $1400."

Prim looked ashen.

"Yes," Sae murmured, realizing the girls weren't smiling. "Well, I think the hotel rooms are all doubles, so really just $1,000."

Katniss's throat started to tighten. "I don't have a thousand dollars." The words fell out of her mouth.

Sae stared at the envelope.

Katniss' legs felt weak and she wanted to sit down but she was afraid if she moved she'd fall. Prim's fingers found her wrist. "It's okay, Katniss," she whispered. "I don't need to go." She looked up at Sae. "Do we get the money back if I don't go?"

"Well," Sae winced, "not the deposit. The $300. But this would be yours," she said, stretching out the folded white paper to them.

Katniss closed her eyes. Nausea spun her around and around. All those nights away from home. All that studying hunched over the hot dog warmer. All those hours under the fluorescent bulbs and miserable customers.

"I could go as chaperone."

Katniss opened her eyes and stared at Peeta. The copier whirred behind him, throwing bursts of light onto the wall in rhythm.

"I'm eighteen this Friday, I could be her chaperone," Peeta repeated nervously. "I'm already going with the cross country team," he stammered. "I'll be there that same weekend."

"Peeta, you're not a relative," Sae said gently. "And I hardly think Prim's mother would want an eighteen year old man sharing a hotel room with her fourteen year old daughter."

His face turned bright red and he stammered a half-apology, half-retraction of the offer. "Well, no, I...I just...sorry, but..." He sputtered. "She needs to go."

"Primrose can't go unsupervised," Sae insisted.

"My mom can't take off work with this late notice," Katniss fretted. "What about Bristel? I think we have a great-great-great grandfather in common somewhere. That's family!"

"Immediate family, Katniss," Sae pressed. "I can't send a minor off on her own."

"But.." Katniss couldn't speak for the crushing disappointment.

"Then Katniss has to go!" Peeta burst out.

He was furrowing his brow in thought. "A thousand," he murmured. He dug into the notebook he'd left on the copier. He flipped through the pages. He looked at Sae. "If I can trim a thousand from the end of year budget, can I put it to sending Katniss to Florida?"

"You can't spend school money on personal costs," Sae frowned.

Peeta bit his lip and wrinkled his brow deeper. "But...if Madge and Bristel go to the essay ceremony," he said slowly, "and we classify their travel under school representation," he pressed the tip of his tongue between his lips while he scribbled on the page, "we can readjust the costs to show that the school money went to their airfare and shuttles to the park and put the $1000 towards Katniss going."

Sae mulled it over. "I'd need to see the budget proposal, Peeta. That's a bit risky."

"It just has to work until we go," Peeta pleaded. "I don't have a $1,000 now, but if you hold off submitting the report until we've left if they don't agree at least they can't stop her from going. And that way when we get back I can find the $1,000 and pay the school back."

Katniss' jaw was hanging open. She struggled to speak. "I can't take the school's money."

Peeta looked at her. "What?"

She steadied her trembling legs. "I can't do that. That's just...I can't."

"If you don't go Prim doesn't go," he said flatly.

Her heart wrenched again. She looked down at Prim. Prim was torn. "It's okay, Peeta," Prim tried to smile. "I don't need to go."

"You've already paid them $300!" he argued. "You're probably going to win. You should go! Don't you want to go?"

Prim fretted. "I mean, I want to go," she whispered.

"Then I'll figure it out," Peeta said with finality. "I'll get $1,000 from the budget this week and if it doesn't work later we can pay the school back with another fundraiser."

Katniss felt like she was choking. She looked at Prim's hopeful face. Her little sister mouthed a small 'please'.

"Okay," she whispered.

Prim grabbed her in a vice grip. She was smiling so hard she was teary-eyed. "Katniss, you get to go! You get to go too," she whispered. She looked over to Peeta and released Katniss.

She took his hand and held it in both of hers. "Thank you so much, Peeta. I know you worked very hard with all those fundraisers. This means the world to me that you'd send Katniss too."

"I'm happy to do it," Peeta told her. He looked to Katniss. She stared.

"Katniss?" Prim whispered.

"Thank you," Katniss coughed out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Peeta answered quietly.

Prim led Katniss out of the office before the silence became too unbearable.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss fidgeted in the waiting area. The security checkpoint had terrified her and the crowds jostled her right and left. She eyed the fancy carry-ons of the students around her. Madge was carrying a bubble gum pink carryon with a glittery Hello Kitty logo. Bristel's Nautica bag was strung with travel claim numbers. She was carrying her school backpack with the pen stains and tears.

Katniss had purposefully found her a seat with Prim away from the students who had trouble remember if she was in their class or just looked familiar. She was sure they were asking how she got invited.

Prim swung her legs under the seat and glanced around happily. "How long now?"

"Still an hour."

"Ugh! Why did we have to get here so early?" Prim whined.

"Mom had to go to work," Katniss sighed. "I hope she's okay without us."

"Kat. It's four days."

Katniss smiled. "I hope I'm okay with her."

"You've got me. We'll be fine," Prim teased. "I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"Hey Prim! Hi, Katniss."

Katniss felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Hey, Peeta."

Peeta let his carryon slip off his shoulder and sat down across from Prim.

"Happy birthday," Prim grinned. "Well, belated."

"Thanks," Peeta smiled.

"Did you have a party?" Prim asked eagerly.

Peeta laughed. "Not this year. Dad said a trip to Disney was enough for my birthday and graduation."

"Peet!" He glanced up and caught the heavy duffel as Bristel launched it at him, laughing.

"Ow," he smiled. "Did you pack bricks?"

Bristel grinned and dropped into the seat next to him. "I have Delly's shoes. I swear, she doesn't' go anywhere without three pairs of identical sandals." She waved at Prim. "Hey Prim. Kat."

"Hey," mumbled Katniss. Prim waved.

"Oh, I meant to tell you," Peeta turned to Bristel. "I need you and Madge to go to Prim's essay contest reading. So we can expense it."

"What?" Bristel gave him a blank look.

"It's on Friday, at 1pm."

"Um. No." Bristel glanced at Prim. "No offense."

Prim shook her head sympathetically.

"C'mon, you know I had to put that SGA members were attending!" Peeta argued.

"Then you go."

"I"m only treasurer."

"You go and write the expense report and I'll sign it." Peeta started to protest. "Peeta, I haven't been to Disney before; I'm not spending an afternoon in a conference room. You wanted her to go, you go. You've already been." She turned back to Prim. "Really, no offense, kid. It's great you guys are here, but I'm not giving up my trip."

Katniss tried to be angry, but she saw her point. Prim completely understood. "Katniss could take notes," she offered.

"I need specific details," Peeta explained. "There's a form." He shook his head. "You know, Bris, you're right. I'll go. It was nice of you guys to agree on the budget cut anyway."

"Nicer than we agreed to go to Disney instead of the Outer Banks," Bristel muttered.

"Bristel!" Madge's sweet voice was over Katniss' shoulder from behind the row of chairs. Katniss jumped to see Madge motioning for Bristel to be quiet before Madge could stop her hands.

"Um," Madge began. "Um. I'm going to go get some water – anyone want anything? Bristel."

"I'll come with," Bristel said woodenly, hopping up.

Katniss stared at Peeta while he retrieved a set of papers from his carryon messenger bag. "So you've never been to Disney?" he asked.

Prim shook her head. "I'm really excited."

He smiled. "You have your reading on Friday and then you've got Saturday free to do the park. You should probably do the Fast Passes, there'll be a lot of lines on Saturday in May."

"Those are twice the price," Katniss blurted out angrily. "We're not used to throwing away money."

His cheeks darkened. Prim looked at her shoes.

"You can check in at the rides you really want to see and come back later for free," he muttered.

When Katniss said nothing, he pulled out a book and pretended to read. When he got up to go to the bathroom twenty minutes later, Prim rounded on Katniss.

"Why are you being so mean to him? He made it possible for you to be here!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I think you don't understand."

"Prim-"

"Katniss, we get to go on vacation. Together. We've never been on a real vacation together."

"Prim, we're his charity."

"What are you talking about?"

Katniss shook her head. She didn't want to tell her. Prim insisted.

"He made a fundraiser at the bakery. Whoever donated money got a cookie. He spent money to get us here. He got service learning for it."

Prim blinked and sat back. "Oh."

"I just," Katniss whimpered. "I'm so embarrassed."

Prim bit her nails. "I am too."

"So. I'm not feeling like being too nice to him."

"You should anyway," she exhaled. "It is embarrassing. But I'm sure he didn't do it to hurt us."

"He could have known it would."

"He didn't know you'd find out."

"Is that better?"

She shrugged. "Not really. But I didn't hear about it until now so it's not like he told everyone. Delly can't keep a secret, she would have told us. He wasn't trying to make it something more than helping you out."

Katniss tried to protest, but he returned with water bottles for them and she accepted hers reluctantly. He picked up his book again and settled back into silence.

When they called for boarding, Prim jumped up and nearly ran in a circle trying to figure out what to do. Katniss saw the other students smiling and pointing. She tried to grab Prim's hand, but her sister followed Peeta to stand in line and Katniss felt infinitely frustrated he knew what to do. She hated needing his help. Prim nearly hit the attendant with her ticket she held it out so quickly. Peeta apologized and the attendant smiled Katniss sullenly followed the other students onto the plane.

She counted the rows back to twenty three and found it was three seats on the left and two on the right. She held her breath.

"You two are on the right over there." Peeta held Prim's bag of books while she shuffled into the row. He handed it back to her and moved to take Katniss' bag. She held it away from him and slipped in beside Prim.

"You're not with us?" Prim asked in alarm.

"Oh no," he said, eyeing the line behind him. "I'm in the back."

"Do you want to trade?" asked the woman across the aisle. "So you can sit by your little sister?"

Katniss scowled. "She's my sister, not his."

Peeta flushed again. "Thank you, ma'am. It'll be fine." He darted down the aisle away from the girls.

Prim glared at Katniss. Katniss glared at her knees. "I'll try, okay? I'll try."

* * *

"Pssst. Katniss. Katniss. Wake up. Psssssst."

"Five more minutes."

"Noooo," Prim whined. "Let's go nowwww."

Katniss eked one eye open. "Dammit, Prim it's not even seven yet."

"But the park opens at nine."

"And your ceremony isn't until one. We have plenty of time."

"We should map out what we want to do today so we know what to do tomorrow!"

Katniss grabbed one of the hotel pillows and started pushing Prim away from the bed. "Five. More. Minutes."

Prim climbed up on her bed and starting jumping up and down. "Let's. Go. Let's. Go. Let's. Go."

"I can't stand you!" Katniss laughed, sitting up and hitting Prim with a pillow. Prim collapsed into giggles on the bed. She sighed. "All right, I'm getting up."

For the next thirty minutes, Prim helicoptered around Katniss brushing her hair, pulling on her shorts and sneakers, checking the schedule and map for the readings. Finally Katniss was ready and Prim bolted out the door. "Let's find Peeta."

"Can we have breakfast without him?"

"Katniss, he's giving up his afternoon for me. We can at least have breakfast with him."

"I don't want to be rude to him. I figure the less amount of time we spend together the less I'm likely to hurt his feelings."

Prim rolled her eyes. "I think you can do better than that." She strode purposefully to the door at which they'd bid Peeta goodnight the evening before. She knocked firmly. Katniss felt her anxiety grow as she waited for him to appear.

There was no answer. Prim knocked again. She looked over. "Where would he be?"

Katniss shrugged. She couldn't distinguish if she felt relieved or worried.

"He's probably just still sleeping. Or maybe he's having breakfast with Evan."

Prim nodded without certainty. She led the way to the elevator bay and they descended to the dining hall.

"I'm going to get waffles. No, French toast. No, waffles. Or both."

"You won't finish either," Katniss smiled. "You're too distracted."

"I'm so nervous! There's twelve contestants, plus their chaperones and families, plus the judges. There could be two hundred people there!"

"And you've already proven you're a better student than thousands of other kids. You can handle a measly two hundred."

Prim smiled. "Okay." She looked over the crowded room of tables. "Oh, there he is."

Katniss followed her gaze to see his blond hair alone at a small table. He was hunched over some paperwork, the remains of toast and eggs on his plate. He frowned at the schedule then looked at the park map he'd collected from the front desk. Prim hurried over.

"Good morning!"

"Oh hey," he said, giving her a small smile. "Katniss," he mumbled as she followed Prim.

"You already ate?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded to his plate. "I couldn't sleep very well. Evan talks in his sleep and doesn't wake up easily," he smiled.

"You should have waited to have breakfast with us," Prim scolded.

"I didn't think anyone else was going to be up this early. Madge and Delly were at the pool until 1am."

Katniss grimaced. She'd heard the other students outside, calling and running and having fun while she watched television with Prim in their hotel room.

"It's fine," he said. "I figured out where we need to go for the conference," he gestured to the maps spread out under his plate.

"We already did that," Katniss said.

"Oh," he said. He looked at the markings on his map and then folded the paper.

"But it was confusing!" she added quickly as Prim turned to look at her imploringly. "I'm not sure I figured it out. What did you find?"

He eagerly reopened the map. "The shuttle drops us off here," he said, pointing to the shuttle bay he'd circled. "If we meet here about twelve we can get to the conference center at Epcot by twelve thirty to check in and find where to sit to watch you on stage."

"On stage," Prim breathed. "I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine, Prim," he assured her. "Your GPA is the only thing keeping funding for our school," he joked.

She smirked. "I know that's not true, but thank you for making me feel better."

"Well, those waffles will make you feel better," he said, standing up and tucking his map into his pocket. "So. Um. Do you want to meet there?"

"Um, do you want to go together?" Prim asked. "To the park?"

Katniss flinched. She tried to catch Prim's eye.

"You mean now?"

"Yeah," Prim said, toeing a lone berry that had fallen to the floor. "Like...hang out with me and Katniss this morning? Unless you were going to hang out with your friends. Teammates. That's fine too," she added quickly.

"I'd love to hang out with you guys," he grinned. "I need to go put on some sunblock; I burn really easily."

"Okay," Prim agreed cheerily. "We'll be out front in an hour. How's that?"

"Perfect!" He cast a glance at Katniss and she felt sick. She forced a thin smile and he hurried to the elevators.

Her shoulders sagged and she slumped down into his vacated seat. "Prim-"

"I had to ask," the scrawny blond girl said firmly. "He brought you here for me. I had to ask."

Katniss nodded. "I know," she sighed.

"He's really nice, Kat. Please be nice to him."

"I'll try."

* * *

"I want to do that!" Prim pointed.

"Okay, so far that's just every ride," Peeta said, circling the marker on his map. "I think you might want to start prioritizing these by favorite."

"All of them are going to be my favorite!"

"What do you think she should do?" Katniss forced politely.

Peeta studied the map. "Well, Space Mountain, that's for sure. And you should see one of the 3-D shows; they're really cool."

"And the teacups?"

"I can't in good conscience recommend that," he said, holding his stomach. "But I will stand by and help you to the bathroom when you get sick."

Prim considered his words. "Well. Now I have to try it."

"Look who it is!"

The voices from her right stopped Katniss in her tracks. Delly Cartwright and Bristel sauntered over. Katniss saw Bristel glance at her holding Prim's hand like a child at the same time she felt Prim pull away in embarrassment.

"Hi Katniss! How's your morning been?" Delly asked genially. Katniss was surprised the head cheerleader knew her name.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"We're just making lists of where Prim wants to go tomorrow," Peeta smiled.

"You haven't done any rides?" Delly frowned.

"Not yet," Peeta said awkwardly.

Katniss eyed him. "Really, you can go with your friends, Peeta." She felt Prim pinch her leg below her shorts. "I'm sure you have stuff you wanted to do."

"It's okay," he smiled genially. "It's nearly twelve anyway. We need to get the shuttle to Epcot."

As they walked towards the gates, Katniss saw Bristel and Delly whispering as they watched them leave.

* * *

Prim was jittery as the tram carried them to the adjoining park. Her energy dwindled and her anxiety started to build. By the time they found the futuristic building she was silent and gripping Katniss' hand tightly.

Peeta watched her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know if I can do it," she whispered.

"Of course you can. Why do you think you can't?"

Prim looked up at Katniss. "The essay meant a lot to me. It means a lot to me. I don't know if anyone else will understand it."

"What was it about?" Peeta asked.

"Heroes," Katniss answered. "She wrote about American heroes."

"People understand heroes, Prim," Peeta said. He sighed. "More than anything, they want heroes. It gives people something to hope for, that someone is out there who cares enough to make things better." He looked at her. "You're going to blow them away."

She smiled. "I will," she tried to believe.

They checked in at the long table outside the door and clipped their name badges to their shirts. Katniss walked Prim to the stage while Peeta looked for the seats reserved under their school name. Prim looked like she was going to be sick. Her face was white.

"You're going to be amazing, baby," Katniss said, leaning down and putting her hands on Prim's shoulders. "You're smart and kind and funny and every day you make me so proud to be your sister. Now go show these fools how it's done."

Prim laughed in spite of herself. "Yes, ma'am." She hugged her one more time and turned to climb the stairs. The facilitator led her to her chair and she pulled the folded essay from her pocket and started reading quietly to herself.

Katniss headed into the audience and spotted Peeta waving her over. She slipped into the aisle and sat down next to him. Her stomach hurt as they sat in silence next to one another.

"Who did she write about?"

"What?" She was startled to hear him speak. She had started to wonder if he wanted to avoid her too.

"Her hero. Who did she write about?"

"Oh. Um, Elizabeth Blackwell."

"Who is that?"

"She was the first American female doctor. Well, she was British but she moved here in the early 1800s. She was big on promoting women in medicine."

"Does Prim want to be a doctor?"

"Yeah. Or a vet. She keeps going back and forth whenever this ugly stray cat shows up in our yard."

"Hunh."

"What 'hunh'?" Katniss tried to control her hostility.

"There's a stray cat that hangs around the bakery. It isn't all orange and yellow and squashy looking, is it?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome!"

Katniss settled back and waited as the lights dimmed and the ceremonies began. She checked the program and found Prim would go eighth. She sighed and leaned back as they were greeted and the essay contest was explained as though none of the families or teachers had heard their children talking about this endlessly for three months. "Does this woman think we were all under a rock? Or do parents not talk to their kids at all anymore?" Peeta whispered. The woman in front of her turned to glare. Katniss pressed a finger to her lips and gestured for Peeta to stay quiet.

The essays had been cropped for the time allotted in the auditorium, but for Katniss they were still long and she dozed off three times. She woke up the last time with her head on Peeta's shoulder and was horrified to see she'd started to drool on his shirt. She sat up so quickly she snorted and covered her face with embarrassment. She cracked her fingers to see him glancing at the small wet spot on his shoulder. She shrugged helplessly and he waved off her apologetic gestures. She turned back to the stage and focused as hard as she could to not fall asleep again.

Finally the facilitator read off, "Primrose Everdeen, grade 9, Eastpoint High School, Aurora, Ohio."

Katniss sat up and scooted to the edge of her seat. Prim stepped nervously to the podium. The applause settled down as she stepped up on to the footstool so she could reach the microphone.

She coughed.

"Um. Hi."

The microphone squeaked. Katniss winced.

"I wrote about my American hero, but I should make a sidenote first. I told my sister it was about Elizabeth Blackwell since she was the first American doctor and I want to be a doctor. But it's not. It's about my sister." Prim glanced out over the audience. She gave Katniss a small wave. She cleared her throat. She read.

"An assignment to write about a hero is arbitrary. Who can say what a hero is? There are the fathers, mothers, sisters and brothers of my friends who fought in Afghanistan and Iraq. There are all the teachers who work long hours to bring students like us here. There are the firefighters, the police, and nurses. But this is my essay. And my hero is my sister.

"Katniss isn't like anyone else in the world. My mother works long hours and my sister looks after me. She comes home after school and makes dinner when my mother works second shift and makes sure I do my homework when Mom works third shift. She babysits for our neighbors when they have to work because she knows how hard it is for families in our part of town. She works so hard she doesn't really have time for herself. She doesn't go out every weekend to party, she doesn't play sports so we can save money for my college fund, and she never, ever complains.

"She got a job so I could come here. She worked in a terrible convenience store for months so I could have this trip. Long hours, mean customers, less time for herself and her friends, just for me. And she's eighteen. She should be having the time of her life, but she sacrifices all of that for me.

"I don't know what it's like to have my father take me to a baseball game or have an afternoon with my mother where we can do nothing but laugh. But I don't mind. I don't need that. Because of my sister I never want for anything. I know what it is to be loved.

"I know most people will never get the chance to meet my sister. You just have to take my word for all this. But if you are lucky enough to meet her, and blessed enough to know her than you don't need to ask what a hero looks like. You already know."

She stepped down from the podium to cheers and applause.

Katniss thought she had shattered. She was bent over in the chair crying. She was shaking all over and gasping for air. Peeta reached over and took her hand. The woman in front of them turned with great curiosity and eyed her. Peeta leaned forward. "This is Katniss."

The woman gave an excited smile and whispered, "You must be very proud."

Katniss started crying harder. As the next student was announced, she slipped out of the auditorium and asked the concerned usher where the bathroom was. She slipped into a stall and continually hit the flush so she could sob uninterrupted.

She waited outside the auditorium until she heard the applause for the last student and ducked back inside. She found her way to her seat when the lights came up. Peeta glanced over and looked relieved to see that she was back. "They're taking a brief break for the judges to pick a winner."

Katniss felt a tug at her elbow. She looked down to Prim's sheepish face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you'd be shy and make me change it."

"I would have," Katniss smiled, sniffing. "But I can't now, can I? And I can't say how happy you made me. Make me."

Prim grinned and wrapped her arms around her. "You know what, Kat? It doesn't matter if I win. Because I got to tell everyone how great you are for once," she said, pulling back. "And you couldn't stop me."

They flashed the lights and Prim hurried back to the stage with a pleased smirk. Katniss sighed happily and slid in next to Peeta.

"She's right, you know."

"That there's nothing I can do now?"

"No," Peeta laughed quietly, "that you're not like anyone else in the world." He looked in her eyes. "In the best way possible."

She felt her neck get hot and she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you for your patience," the officiator said. "It was a very tough decision. All of these students have written exceptional essays and have made us very proud of our schools." Katniss tried not to roll her eyes. "I know your teachers and families are all incredibly proud of each and every one of you." She looked at her notes. "The winner of the Presidential American Heroes Essay Challenge…is Primrose Everdeen."

Katniss was on her feet cheering so quickly she frightened the people sitting around her and Peeta nearly fell out of his chair. Prim was bright pink, flushing with excitement and she stepped forward. They handed her a certificate and draped a medallion around her neck. She was giggling with disbelieving joy. She looked out to the chairs. "Katniss! Katniss!"

The announcer gestured for Katniss to come to the stage, but she slunk down in the seat and tried to hide. Peeta pushed her to her feet and forced her into the aisle. "Go!"

She looked at the families around her urging her up to the row and finally gave up and walked over to the stairs. Prim rushed over and hugged her, wrinkling the certificate in her fist.

Prim was laughing so hard she was nearly crying. "We won."

"You won," Katniss said to her ear. Prim pulled back.

"No, Kat. We won."

Katniss hugged her again so she wouldn't cry in front of the audience.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss skimmed the menu. _How can macaroni and cheese be twelve dollars?_ She had her mother's credit card in her pocket and was desperate not to need it. But the little cash they'd been able to bring had dwindled and she realized if Prim wanted to eat more than free bread tonight she'd have to charge it to her mother's Visa.

"Um. I'll have the macaroni and cheese I guess," she told the overly cheerful waitress.

"That sounds good," Prim agreed eagerly. Katniss hoped she wanted it and wasn't reading her mind.

"Can I have the eggplant parmesan?" Peeta asked. "And let's get sparkling cider."

"Really?" Prim asked. She cast a nervous glance over to Katniss. "We don't have to go crazy."

"Prim, it's apple juice," he smiled. He nodded to the waitress and she collected their menus. Prim hid her smile and turned to the seat next to her. She used her napkin to polish a bit of the medallion lovingly.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with your friends?" Katniss looked across the restaurant to where Bristel, Madge and Delly were shooting straw wrappers at one another and laughing raucously.

"No!" he grinned. "We have to celebrate Prim's victory!" He raised his water glass to her and Prim cheerfully obliged. Katniss reluctantly tapped his glass with hers.

"So where do you want to go to college?" he asked, sipping his glass of ice water.

"I don't know," Prim said. "I need to figure out what kind of medicine I want to do."

"Like oncology or obstetrics?"

"Yeah. I like the idea of delivering babies, but I think I could do more as a surgeon."

"If you have the stomach for a surgeon, you go for it," he said, swirling the ice cubes to make them clink musically. "The surgeon that worked on my dad after his car accident saved his life. If she hadn't been on call that night I don't know if he'd still be around."

Prim nodded. "That's what I want to do."

Peeta stared at his ice cubes, his eyes dark. Katniss wanted to say something to bring him back from the night he was reliving.

"What's Dennis doing?" Prim asked. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

Is that his other brother? Why don't I remember his name? Katniss thought, wondering how many times she'd heard it without taking it in. Why do I refuse to remember anything about him? She concentrated as hard as she could.

"He's studying pastries in New York," she blurted out.

"Studying pastries?" Prim looked puzzled.

"Culinary arts." Peeta glanced at Katniss. She thought he looked a bit relieved. Maybe surprised?

"Is he coming back this summer?" Prim asked hungrily. "I'll help test out his projects."

Katniss laughed as the waitress appeared laden down with bowls. She handed over their dishes and said she'd stop back to check on them in a bit.

Katniss had a mouthful of noodles when Peeta asked her, "Where are you going?"

"Hunh?"

"For school."

She choked down her food. "I'm not," she mumbled.

"Oh." He ate a mouthful of eggplant. "Why?"

She debated lying. Why? What's the point? "Can't afford it."

He picked at the plate. "Not even community?"

"No." She hoped it had enough finality that he wouldn't continue.

"Where are you going to college?" Prim rescued her.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I applied to a bunch of places," he brushed off.

"To study what?"

"Business school," he shrugged. "Dad wants to retire early to take Mom traveling. Dennis isn't much a student and I don't think he's interested in ever going to college."

"Where are you going?"

"In-state," Peeta sighed. "Dennis' school is pretty expensive."

"Where did you want to go?" Katniss asked.

His face flushed. "Yale."

"Yale?" Katniss splashed her cider on the table as she set down her glass too quickly.

"My grades aren't good enough," Peeta said quickly. "I only got 1560 on the SATs, too. I was hoping the school government stuff and extra curricular stuff would make up for it, but…" he trailed off. "It's okay. I like it here, lots to stay around here for." He looked up at Katniss.

She dropped her gaze to the table and started to mop up the cider.

* * *

She didn't sleep well that night. She kept dreaming of him.

The first dream they were in the office again. He was being accused of cheating on the test. She tried to tell the principal it was her, but he spoke up before her and she was unable to speak. Her voice dissolved in her throat.

The second dream was dark and filled with stars. It took her a moment to realize she was on what her brain had decided an asteroid surface would be. Even dreaming she thought there was no way it would be that smooth and warm. But he was there and he pulled her by the hand over to the edge of a jagged drop off and pointed to something far below. She squinted. It wasn't the Eiffel Tower, but her brain told her it was.

"I want to take you there."

"But it's not the Eiffel Tower."

"No, there," he pointed. She could see people she knew, but she couldn't figure what she was looking at.

"Where?"

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"It's right in front of you."

"I don't know what you're saying!"

She turned to face him and he was gone.

She ran to the edge of the asteroid, but there was nothing but the vacuum of space in front of her. The pinpoints of stars burned into her eyes. It was beautiful. But she felt lost.

Her back felt warm and she turned around and fell into the sun.

She sat gasping.

"Katniss?" Prim yawned. "Is it time to get up?"

She glanced over at the clock. 6:00 a.m. "Not just yet."

"Mmmph." Prim was asleep again.

Katniss settled back on the pillows. She drifted back into an uneasy sleep where she searched and searched but couldn't find what she was missing. When Prim finally woke her again, her stomach was tied in knots.

She brushed her hair and realized her hands were shaking.

"Are you okay?" Prim asked, zipping up her shorts and looking up her bed for her sneakers. "You look funny."

"I had a weird dream. That I was looking for something," Katniss frowned.

"Maybe you'll find it today," Prim smiled, double-knotting the laces.

Katniss stared at the shoes. "Peeta double knots his laces."

"Hunh?"

"He always double knots his shoes."

Prim eyed her. "Okay. Is that important?"

"No, I just…thought of it." Katniss looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't understand why she was so nervous for the day. She stalled as long as she could getting ready until Prim was halfway in the hall and jumping up and down with anticipation. Katniss slipped on her sneakers and checked her pockets, hat, sunglasses and backpack four times.

When he was waiting in the lobby for them, she understood. Katniss felt the nausea again.

He tossed them each a bagel and bottle of orange juice with a smile. He hung onto Prim's collar to keep her from running into the street while she laughed wildly waiting for the shuttle to the Magic Kingdom.

"What are you doing up this early?" Katniss blurted out. She saw Prim give her a warning look that read Be Polite.

"Oh, I thought," Peeta fumbled, "we would…go together…today."

"Don't you want to spend time with Delly and Madge?" Prim gave her another stern glance.

"They're still asleep," he told her. "They were up really late with the soccer kids. I figured you'd be up at the crack of dawn," he laughed nervously, "and I could tag along. If that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay!" Prim broke in before Katniss could say another disparaging word. "You made it possible for us to be here, after all." She looked right at Katniss.

"Yeah. It's fine," Katniss mumbled.

Prim jumped up and down as the shuttle approached. "There it is! There it is!"

"How does she have this much energy this early?" he moaned.

"It's every damn day," Katniss sighed.

When they got to the park it was no better. They scanned her thumbprint and ticket and she was gone. They chased her blond braid all over the shops and lines until finally Katniss stepped on her heel and pulled her shoe off.

"Augh!"

"I'm going to bungee you to my belt if you don't stop this," Katniss snapped, handing back the shoe.

"Okay, okay," Prim sighed. The shoe was back on. "Let's go!" She grabbed Katniss hand and started to run out down the brick sidewalk. Katniss' hand shot out. Peeta caught it. She felt her neck get hot, but he laughed as they tried to rein Prim in.

They checked in at every ride Prim wanted to go and then went back to the start to get in line for Space Mountain.

"Still a fifteen minute wait?" Prim asked, looking at the sign.

"Better than an hour," Peeta said. "And we'll be out of the sun."

Prim played with the stanchion chains.

"So," he said. Katniss looked at him. She felt nervous again. "Um. Do you like Bristel's prom theme?"

She shrugged. "It's okay. I've only been to the beach a few times. It's hard to imagine."

"What did you vote for?"

Her face burned. "Space," she whispered. As soon as it was out she wished she'd thought to lie and said Paris instead.

"Sorry?"

She coughed. "Your space theme."

His cheeks darkened. "Really?"

"It seemed unusual. Prim, don't mess with that."

"I'm not messing with anything."

Peeta toed the tiles on the floor. "So…who are you going with?"

She glowered at the floor. "I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I have to work."

"You can't switch with Eddie?"

"Look, the line's moving."

She shoved Prim forward and climbed into the ride with her. The seats were narrow and she could feel Peeta's warm leg against hers.

"You should go," he said quietly as they pulled the lap bar down.

"Why? It's just a dance." She focused on the hand grips.

He frowned and was about to speak when they were launched into darkness.

* * *

Four hours later, Peeta carried Prim to a bench fifty years from the teacups ride.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Her face looked green and her eyes were crossing.

"I think I'm just overheated," she said, clutching her stomach.

"Dammit, Miles said don't eat anything, Prim!" Katniss sighed. She grabbed a handful of ice from a drink vendor's cooler and pressed it to Prim's cheeks.

"My brother?"

"Yeah," Katniss muttered. "When your dad told me to go to the bakery. To pick up the Prim Fund, Miles said don't eat and ride the teacups, Prim."

"I really like cotton candy," Prim moaned, rubbing the ice on her forehead.

Peeta watched her quietly. "Let's go back to Space Mountain. They have indoor benches there; you can be in the air conditioning."

He helped her back to her feet and Katniss watched jealously as she clung to him for the walk. He convinced the usher to let her sit in the child swap area and went to retrieve a bottle of ice water.

"Are you having fun? In spite of yourself?" Prim teased in a weak voice.

"Yes," Katniss smiled reluctantly, patting her cheeks. "I think I like this one the best. I like the dark."

"Why don't you ride again?"

"I don't want to leave you here."

"I'm not going anywhere, I can promise you that." Prim slumped down in the seat. Peeta returned and handed her the water. She thanked him. "Make Katniss ride Space Mountain again."

"What?"

"She likes it best, make her go again. I'll be okay here. I just want to sit for a little while."

He looked over at her. "I'll go with you."

"I don't want to leave Prim," she said anxiously.

"I don't think she's going to wander off." Prim slumped further. She poured a bit of the bottle out onto her hand and flicked the ice water on her face.

"Um. Okay," Katniss mumbled. She slid off her backpack and put it next to Prim. "There are granola bars in there if you're hungry." Prim made a retching noise and closed her eyes. "Or not."

Peeta smiled as he slipped off his pack and set it beside Prim's immobile form. "Let's go."

She nervously followed him into the darkness to the line. She wished the wait were longer. Maybe she could come up with an excuse not to ride.

"Miles should have told you what happened to me when I rode the teacups the first time," Peeta laughed. "I threw up everything I'd ever eaten. On his shoes."

"Gross."

"No kidding," he blushed. "He's never quite forgiven me for that."

She kept her eyes resolutely on her shoes. He tried again.

"Oh, did you get to call your mom about Prim winning?"

Katniss shook her head.

"I bet she'll be really proud. I'm sure she's really proud of you bot-"

"Why did you set up the Primrose Fund?"

He was caught off guard. "What do you mean? She needed-"

"You sold cookies."

"I…gave away cookies…for a donation."

"You bought ingredients, made the damn things, spend your work hours painting them and only gave them when people donated enough money."

He looked frightened for a moment. "I thought-"

"And you made it a service learning project."

He glanced away. "How-?"

"Your mom told me."

"Oh."

She shook her head. Her cheeks were started to burn. "That was such a shitty thing to do."

"What?"

"You humiliated me in front of the faculty and my - your friends."

The car arrived and she stomped past him and threw herself into the bucket seat.

"Katniss," he said, scrambling to sit next to her, "I had to convince my parents to let me do it. My mom will let me do anything if she thinks it's good for school."

"So you made me a charity for the entire school?" She laughed mirthlessly and gripped the handles while the attendants checked their seatbelts.

"I didn't tell anyone!"

"That doesn't make it okay, Peeta! You should mind your own fucking business. It doesn't make you a good person to make my sister a charity case! It doesn't make you a good person to take the fall for someone cheating on an exam!"

The rotors on the car started to clank and drag them toward the start line.

"Katniss, I was only trying to help you!"

"Then leave me the fuck alone!"

They took off into the dark.

"What's wrong?" Prim asked as Katniss stormed back into the child swap lounge and pulled her backpack on.

"Nothing."

"Peeta, you look terrible," Prim gasped. His face was pale white.

"I'm not feeling so well myself," he said weakly. "I um, I think I have heatstroke."

"Oh my God!" Prim jumped up and handed him her water.

"It's okay, I'll get some on the way out."

"Out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to the hotel," he told her. "Lie down for a while."

"You'll come back later, right? We should have dinner together."

"Um. We'll see. I'm not really thinking about food," he said, casting a sideways glance at Katniss. She could feel his eyes on her and she stared steadfastly at the exit.

"Please feel better. Do you need us to help you back?"

"No!" he said quickly. "Enjoy your last day. I've been here before."

He grabbed his backpack. He glanced at Katniss. He opened his mouth. He closed it again. He opened it again. "See you later."

Then he was gone.

Prim turned and was about to speak, so Katniss cut her off. "Let's go."

* * *

Prim was falling asleep on her feet when Katniss got her back to the shuttle stop.

"Let's take one more walk around the park," she had begged.

"They're closing. It'll be eleven by the time we get back to the hotel as it is, little duck."

Prim fell asleep at the bus stop. Katniss had to wake her to get her on the shuttle. She ushered her to the elevator and smiled while she watched her leaned against the wall to "rest her eyes". She staggered off the elevator into their room. She collapsed on her bed.

Katniss pulled Prim's shoes off; her heart thrilling as Prim sighed happily and smiled in her sleep. She rolled her onto her back and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders.

"Good night, Prim," she whispered. "I love you."

She sat back on her bed and watched her sister sleep. All day she'd pushed away the thoughts, but now in the silence of their room they flooded back.

I was never trying to hurt you.

She shook her head, trying to clear the guilt away. It's not my fault. It's his. I shouldn't feel guilty. He's the one using me for college credit. But the shame persisted.

She shook her head again and looked at her half-packed bag by the door. "Tickets!" she whispered to herself, quickly. She'd printed them out in the computer lab at school but she had no computer here. She scribbled a quick note in the unlikely event Prim woke up, grabbed her key card and headed for the lobby.

It was nearly empty at midnight, save a few honeymooners giggling and kissing as they scampered across the lobby after a night out. Katniss walked to the concierge.

"Excuse me; do you have a computer lab?"

"Yes," the young man said. "It's right over there, second door on the right."

"Thanks."

She followed his directions and used her mother's credit card for the few minutes she needed to print out their plane tickets for the next day. She folded them and tucked them into her pocket and walked back out. She passed the first door on the right and stopped short.

He was leaning back on the sofa in the small lounge watching the television quietly. She could see his budget notebook out and forms she guessed were for writing off the money he'd spent to get her there stacked on the coffee table in front of him. He saw her in the doorway before she could turn and run.

A terrible silence passed between them.

"Did you print your ticket yet?" she asked blankly, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah."

"Good." She looked at the remote in his hand. She turned to leave.

"Katniss."

She froze. She heard him sit up on the sofa as the springs shifted under him.

"I'm sorry about…I had no idea it would upset you so much. I just wanted to help you make Prim happy." He looked at his shoelaces. "It seems like that's the only thing you ever care about."

"Dammit, would you just leave me alone?" Katniss exploded. "I don't know what the hell you want, Peeta!"

"What?" His jaw was open.

"You're always staring at me and following me and making up stupid excuses to stop by the QuikStop. Well fucking knock it off! Stop pretending to be some Good Samaritan! I'm not your pet project to help you to go to fucking Yale, all right?"

"Katniss, I never-"

"Oh bullshit! You and your stupid friends always pitying the poor townies who live in the crappy side of town. Well I don't need your pity and I don't need your help. I could have sent Prim here myself if you'd given me the chance!"

"But I wanted-"

"You ruined this for me!" she yelled. "This was supposed to be the trip of a lifetime with my sister and You. Ruined. It."

He stared at her. She'd never seen him so pale. It was like all the blood had drained from his face, except for two bright red patches at the corners of his eyes that were spreading down to his cheeks and neck.

He stood up very slowly.

She opened her mouth to go on, but he cut her off.

"Fuck you! I give up! I don't know what your fucking problem is! I've spent years Katniss, fucking _years_, trying to figure out why you hate me! I've only ever tried to help you. I took the fall when we were kids because I wanted to protect you! I know things were shitty when your dad died! I nearly lost my dad, too. Do you think I don't know what that's like? Do you have any idea how hard I had to fight to get the prom surplus to go to Prim? How hard I had to fight to get us to come here because I thought you were coming with Prim? I _lied_ to my _family_ for you, Katniss. I didn't get school credit to raise money for her at the bakery. I've got to finish my service learning over the summer! But nothing matters to you, does it? It's only always about you and how you are always right about everything. No one else is allowed to help, or have an opinion, or do something because they just fucking want to do something for you. Goddammit, I only fucking came here to spend time with you. And you are totally right. I've wasted enough time trying to reach you. I've wasted my life trying to reach you! I wish I'd never fallen in love with you!"

Peeta threw the remote at the far wall to his left. The batteries popped out and rolled across the viewing room. He nearly knocked her down as he stormed passed her gripping his paperwork into a crumbled ball.

She stared at the wall.

It was very quiet so late at night. Only the hushed voices of late arrivals at the desk could be heard through the door Peeta had left ajar. Her eyes dropped to the battery that had rolled against her foot. She picked it up and found its partner. She fished the remote out of the potted plant it had come to rest in and found the battery door under the armchair.

She sat down on the sofa. It was still warm from his body. She stared at the remote.

The commercial break ended and she looked up as the show he'd been watching returned. It was an old episode of Mystery Science Theater. One of her favorites. She finally started crying.

Why does he make me feel so strange? Why can't I ever figure out what to say around him? What is it about him? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why does my stomach feel so twisted when he's standing next me? Memories of her own thoughts flooded her brain. Backed up against the incredible pain she was feeling in her chest everything suddenly made more sense than she could stand.

She looked at her reflection in the polished coffee table. She sighed miserably.

"Idiot."


	8. Chapter 8

She woke Prim up and got her in the shower while she packed up their bag, sitting cross-legged on the floor in a pile of clothes. Prim emerged drying her hair on a towel. "Is Peeta going to meet us?"

"What?"

"Downstairs? To get to the airport?"

"Um. Yes. Probably. I haven't…I haven't."

"Katniss?"

Katniss covered her face. She sighed and let her shoulder sag. "Prim. I'm an idiot."

"No you're not! Why are you saying that?"

"Peeta likes me."

"He finally told you?" Prim smiled. "What did you say?"

Katniss looked up between her fingers. "I told him he was shitty person and he was using me for college credit and I wanted him to go away forever."

Prim blinked at her. "And what did he say?" she asked slowly.

Katniss rolled to lay face down on the carpet. "That he loved me."

Prim was staring at her when she finally peeked up. "Well...It wasn't the smartest thing you've ever said. But you're not an idiot." Prim knelt down next to her. "Katniss, I know you don't want anyone to feel bad for us. And they don't need to. We have everything we need together. But that doesn't mean you can't let someone give you a gift once in a while." She grinned. "Especially when that person loves you. And," she added, "when you love them back."

"How do you know that?" Katniss pouted.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Katniss. You blubber like a fool whenever he's around. You get all nervous and clammy. Gale and I wondered how long it would take you for to figure out what everyone else has known since eighth grade."

Katniss let her head fall back against the wall with a satisfying thunk. "What am I going to do?" she whined.

"Apologize. Duh," Prim laughed.

"What do I say?"

"That you're sorry," Prim groaned, leaning forward to grasp Katniss' hands. She pulled her up. "That you want another chance. That you'd love to go to prom with him, thank you."

"What?"

"Oh my God, what do you think he was getting at in line yesterday?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "I am such an idiot!"

Prim pushed her to the door. "Go, go, go. Before he asks someone else in the lobby! Quick!" she laughed.

Katniss stood outside his door. She wiped the sweat from her upper lip. "Breathe," she reminded herself. She knocked.

She fidgeted. She waited. She knocked again.

The door opened and a disheveled Evan Bestler was looking at her in confusion. "Am I late?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are we leaving? You're with the group, right?" He squinted at her. "You go to my school, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Where's Peeta?"

"Ummm," Evan turned over his shoulder. "His stuff's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Not here?" Evan tried. "As in gone."

She pushed the door open and he stumbled backwards in protest.

One bed was messy. One was pristine.

"Shit." She exhaled in defeat.

"Oh. There's this." Evan held up a folded piece of paper from the TV table. "I think it's for the little blond girl you're rooming with."

"My sister?"

"That's your sister? But she's so much nicer-I mean. Blonder. Than you."

Katniss glared at him and grabbed the paper in her fist. She stormed back to her room.

"What did he say?" Prim squeaked when she walked back in.

"He's already gone."

"Boo. That's okay. If we don't see him at breakfast, we'll see him at the airport."

"We?" Katniss stared at her.

"We won me the scholarship, we're going to win you a boyfriend, dammit," Prim said, hauling her suitcase off her bed. "It's the least I can help you with since you're helping me go to college. What's that?"

Katniss realized she'd forgotten to read the note. She'd never considered having a boyfriend.

She unfolded the paper. Her heart sank.

"What?"

"It's written to you. He says he's going to meet with Madge and Bristel to debrief them and then head off to Skype with his parents. He says he hopes you had a great time here with me and he's very proud that he got to watch you accept the award." She let her shoulders sag.

Prim was smiling a bit sadly.

"He's avoiding me."

"But he's being very polite about it," Prim assured her optimistically. "This doesn't say 'I hate your sister and never want to see her again'."

"So…this is good?"

"Yep," Prim tried to sound certain. "Absolutely."

"You think he wants to be my boyfriend?" Katniss asked, picking up her suitcase and her backpack.

"Duh, Katniss."

He wasn't in the dining room or the TV room. Katniss saw Bristel and Delly crossing through the lobby after she'd checked out and asked them.

"Bristel!"

The dark-haired girl looked up from dragging Madge's violently pink and glittery suitcase off the elevator and looked away quickly. "Hey, Kat. Delly, give me a hand."

"What are we carrying this for her?" Delly whined, trying to lift one end.

"So she'll hurry up. We're going to miss the shuttle if she doesn't finish with her damn hair."

"It's not like Gale's going to pick her up at the airport," Delly laughed.

Katniss glanced over. "What?"

Delly grinned. "Madge always says she has to have her hair done in case she runs into Gale. He told her he loved her hair a few months ago and now she's crazy about making it perfect."

Katniss couldn't hold back the laugh. "If she were in overalls with mud on her face he'd still fall over his feet for her."

"That reminds me of someone," Delly smiled slyly.

"Oh, um," Bristel coughed. "Del – um."

Katniss heard the tone. She regarded Bristel, avoiding her eye contact. "He told you?"

Bristel tensed up and glanced over to Katniss. Then to the floor. "Yeah."

"It's okay if you're mad at me," Katniss said quickly. "It was a shitty thing to say. And I didn't mean it. I just…I didn't mean it."

Bristel shrugged. "It's not my business."

"I hurt your friend, I get it. If someone hurt Prim or Gale I'd be pissed."

Delly looked confused. "What happened?"

"Peeta finally – sort of - asked her out."

"And you said no?" Delly stared. "But you're nuts about him! Aren't you? I thought it was obvious…"

"Well now it is!" Katniss argued. "I just didn't get it before. But now I do and I know I blew it and I need your help getting him back."

"He already left."

Katniss gaped at Bristel. "What?" Prim asked. "How?"

"He took an early cab," Bristel told them. "He woke me and Madge up to do the de-brief and sign his report about an hour ago."

Katniss looked helplessly at Prim. "What do I do?" she asked her weakly.

"We go find him, Kat," Prim murmured. She took her sister's hand. "We're going to go find him."

* * *

They looked up and down the corridor for him in every wi-fi cafe and at every charging station in their gate terminal, but he didn't appear until they called boarding for their flight.

"Peeta!" Prim hopped up.

Bristel, Madge, and Delly were on their feet too. "We were so worried," Madge frowned. "What was I supposed to tell your dad if you didn't get on the plane?" she scolded.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," he said. Katniss watched him avoid her stare. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.

Bristel moved over to his side. "Katniss and Prim looked all over for you," she tried.

"I'm right here," he mumbled.

"Are you with us with this leg?" Prim asked hopefully. "We're in row 18 now."

"No, I'm in the back."

"Peeta?" Katniss whispered.

He looked sideways as Katniss. "They're calling my row."

"He's never going to talk to me again," she sighed as he hurried into line. Bristel gave her a sympathetic shrug and hurried to help Madge haul her carryon on to her shoulder.

Prim set her jaw. "Don't give up, Katniss. He didn't give up on you."

She got up during the flight to use the bathroom and spied him staring at the window. He looked as miserable as she felt.

Finally they landed and she and Prim waited for him to deboard on the rolling walkway. They stepped off the plane together.

"Did you get any sleep?" Prim asked.

"Hunh?"

"You look really tired. Your eyes are all puffy," she hinted.

"Oh. Not really," he said quietly.

"I'm glad you came with us," she continued. "I know Katniss is really glad too."

Peeta glanced quickly at her and then looked away at the directional signs. "I think you would have been fine on your own."

"It was still good you were with us," Katniss murmured.

He paused. "Baggage claim is this way." He quickened his pace and caught up with the rest of his friends.

She sighed. "C'mon," Prim whispered.

Prim grabbed their bags off the carousel quickly. "I'm going to wait over there," she said pointedly. "With Madge." Katniss saw her wink and jerk her head. She mouthed at her. "Talk. To. Him." She pointed at him behind his back until Katniss stepped over.

"You should wait with Prim," he mumbled. "It's just my bag left."

"That's-"

"You can call your Mom," he said, fumbling in his pockets for his cell phone. "To pick you up. My dad's going to be here soon anyway…" Peeta trailed off and stared at the belt. Katniss looked at the phone he held out to her in his hand.

"My dad left."

"What?"

"Right after Prim turned nine. He's not dead, that's just what I tell people. He met a slut at a restaurant and left my mom with us and a mortgage he'd stopped paying three months prior."

Peeta blinked. "He's not…? "You've been lying? All this time?"

She thought of him in the hospital corridor with his mother, waiting to hear if his father would live through the night. "Yes," she whispered in shame.

He said nothing as his eyebrows furrowed. He slowly put the phone back in his pocket.

"He might as well be," she told him. "He's never called or written or…anything. It made it hard to believe in anyone. I don't really trust anyone."

He stared at the suitcases rotating on the silver belt. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"I should've trusted you."

"Yeah, you should have." He glanced at his baggage claim number.

She felt panicky and desperate and hated herself.

"I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and let his shoulders sag. "It's okay. I mean, it's not okay, but I forgive you." He opened his eyes and watched the single red bag from the last flight make another loop around the conveyer. "I shouldn't have gone. What the hell was I trying to prove?"

"You were going to hang out with your friends," she whispered.

"I hate amusement parks," he exhaled. "Ever since I was a kid. Can't stand them."

She couldn't find anything to say.

"I wanted to go to the beach," he gritted his teeth. "I heard about Prim going to Disney and asked Principal Sae about it. When she said it was the same weekend...I talked the rest of the kids into going to Disney. Well most." He hung his head. "I shouldn't have gone."

She struggled for words. "I'm glad you did."

"Kat, just…" his voice wavered. "Shut up, okay?"

She got a look at his eyes and they were red.

He squeezed them shut and took a shaky breath. "These have been the worst four days of my life and I really just want to go home and sit in my room and scream. And where is my fucking bag?" he strained through his clenched jaw.

She felt her throat get tight. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up."

But she couldn't stop. "I'm really so sorry. You were doing such a good thing-" she whimpered as she wrapped her fingers around his elbow to lean close.

"Katniss, seriously, let me go," he said, trying not to look at her and still pull his arm away.

"I've been really stupid."

He finally turned to look at her. He looked defeated. "What do you want from me?"

"What?" she whispered.

"What do you want, Katniss?"

"Don't give up on me." She blinked and felt the tears start to fall. "Please give me another chance."

He let his eyes run over her and took her in. She felt exposed and open and humiliated and ashamed. She squeezed her eyes and more tears fell. She felt his warm fingers on her face. She opened her eyes and he was wiping away her tears.

"Shh," he whispered. "Evan is going to think I spit in your hair on something."

She laughed quickly and desperately. "Can…can I hug you?"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, but he held out the arm unencumbered by the carryon and she threw herself against him. She pressed her eyelids against his shoulder and felt her wet eyelashes against her cheeks. She sighed and inhaled deeply. He smelled warm and rich, even days away from the bakery. She squeezed tighter and felt his fingers twitch against her shoulder blade.

"Katniss?"

"Hmmmph."

"I got to grab my bag."

She reluctantly let go, feeling herself blushing as he had to run to catch the suitcase that had escaped around the far side of the belt. She looked over at Prim. She was watching her with a sly smile. Delly gave her a goofy thumbs up. Katniss shook her head. He hadn't said yes.

"Katniss?"

"Mr. Mellark!"

"Hi," he smiled. "Sorry to surprise you, I was a bit early and thought I'd come in. Are you all right?"

"Oh yes."

"You looked a bit…shaken."

"I've never flown before."

"Dad!"

Mr. Mellark smiled and moved over to hug his son. "How was it?"

"Good," Peeta smiled wanly. "Really sunny. Prim rode every ride."

"You did get a bit of sun," his father said, eyeing his red cheeks and suspecting sunburn. "I'm so proud of you! I didn't think you liked crowds after our last trip to Busch Gardens." He smiled as Prim joined them. "We lost him for an hour and couldn't get him to another amusement park for three years."

Peeta blushed harder. Katniss felt worse.

"It was so good to hear you'd won, Primrose! If anyone deserved that prize, it was you. C'mon, let's get to you to the car. Bet you're tired from the flight. All your friends have rides home?"

"Yeah," Peeta frowned. "Hey, Bristel - you all okay for a ride home?"

"My mom's outside," she called back. "Thanks. Hi Mr. Mellark!"

"Hi Bristel!" Mr. Mellark called out genially. "What about you girls?"

Katniss looked at Prim. "Oh…I need to call Mom I guess."

"Nonsense, I'll give you a ride," Mr. Mellark said, grabbing Prim's back from her and leading them out without hesitation.

They followed him silently through the parking lot. Mr. Mellark opened the door and helped Katniss and Prim into the Civic he was driving for Peeta. Peeta slipped silently into the passenger seat.

"So it was a good trip?" his father smiled, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Yeah," Peeta said quietly.

"A great trip?"

"Yep!" Prim grinned.

"And you, Katniss?"

She glanced up at Peeta. "The trip of a lifetime," she said with a hopeful smile. She wished he'd turn around.

"Whew! Good to hear!"

"Dad!" Peeta exclaimed, suddenly realizing what his father was getting at. "Um-"

"I hoped he was finally going to ask you! Jeez, he's been talking about it all year. We reserved a limo if you want to share with your friends!" Mr. Mellark said enthusiastically, starting the car.

"Oh, Dad," Peeta grimaced, covering his face.

"What?'

"We hadn't worked out the details yet," Katniss quickly said, catching up to the misunderstanding. "I'm on the schedule for prom night, so I have to see if I can get the night off. I'm sure Eddie will switch," she smiled nervously.

Peeta's eyes were wide in the rear view. She raised a pleading eyebrow at him.

"Um. Yeah," he said.

"Well, that's nothing to worry about," Mr. Mellark grinned excitedly. "Where are you going to dinner?"

"Dad," Peeta sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Peeta, this is my last prom! Well, my last kid going to prom," Mr. Mellark sighed. "Your mother and I should have had another kid."

"Oh God no," Peeta slumped into his seat.

Prim giggled and covered her face. Peeta looked over his shoulder at her. "It's not funny."

"No, it's hilarious," she laughed. "It's so cute how much your parents adore you!"

"Your mom adores you too, Primrose, and Katniss. She always shows us pictures when she comes to the bakery," Mr. Mellark beamed in the rearview. "You were an adorable Girl Scout, wasn't she, Peeta?"

"Oh God no!" Katniss gasped in horror.

"Peeta thought you were adorable, he said so himself," Mr. Mellark went on.

Peeta slumped further and pulled the neck of his tee shirt over his head to hide.

"We're going to have get you a tux this week, kiddo," his father chattered on, guiding the car onto the highway towards the Everdeen house. "Katniss is not going to want you to look like a hobo. And you've got to comb your hair for once."

"Dad!" It was a muffled cry from behind the jersey fabric.

"Ignore him," Mr. Mellark said to the rearview. "So dramatic. You're welcome to have dinner with us if you aren't going out."

"NO!" Peeta popped his head out of his shirt. "We're going out. With Delly. And Madge and Gale."

"Where?"

"Ummm."

"Kyoto?" Katniss suggested, trying not to laugh as Peeta battled his embarrassment.

"Yeah, there." He sat back and nodded a stiff thank you to her in the rear view.

His father asked Prim about the ceremony and she mercifully laid out every detail she could think of to keep him from asking Peeta and Katniss anymore about their supposedly fully-planned date.


	9. Chapter 9

"Katniss! You're going to be late!" her mother shouted up the stairs. "The car is here!"

"Just a minute!" Katniss frantically ran her fingers over the dress. "What else?" She touched her hair, ran her finger outside her lips to catch any gloss, checked her teeth in the mirror and spun to Prim. "What else?"

"Go have fun?"

"I feel sick."

"You're just nervous," Prim smiled, handing her little jeweled bag they'd borrowed from her grandmother. "You look beautiful."

Katniss turned to look in the mirror. The long silver dress just tapped the top of her feet and she had found silver flats so she wouldn't tower over Peeta. Her mother had set her hair in hot rollers, but it was so long it hung it loose waves down her back. She pinned the sides away from her face and let her mother help her with simple makeup since she had no practice with it.

"I don't know," she murmured. "I look…like me." She pulled at the small ribbon belt with the rhinestone buckle.

"That's who he likes, Katniss!" Prim laughed.

"Liked," she muttered as she checked her eyeliner.

"He still likes you, Katniss," Prim insisted. "I'm sure of it. He's taking you to prom."

"I'm taking him, Prim. He didn't even want to go with me, I just trapped him in it so he didn't have to tell his dad what happened."

"Oh for God's sake. He called to see what kind of flower you wanted for your corsage. He made sure you liked sushi. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be making sure the details were perfect." Katniss gave her a very doubtful look.

A horn honked outside.

"Oh my God."

Prim chuckled. "It's Gale and Madge and Peeta. All people you know and like. Now go have fun!"

"Katniss!" her mother called from downstairs. "Peeta's here for you."

"I'm shaking, Prim. I'm going to fall down the stairs."

"I hope he brought a catcher's mitt," Prim grinned, yanking her out of her room to the stairs. "Peeta, get her out of here," she called downstairs.

Peeta was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. His hair was combed. Katniss smiled as he tugged nervously at the rented tuxedo. It fit him well. She hope she looked as well as she ran her fingers across the strapless sweetheart bodice.

"Hi," he tried to say, but it came out of more of a croak. He coughed. "Sorry. Hi."

The plastic box holding her corsage shook lightly in his hand.

"Hi, she whispered, trying not to smile so hard. Her cheeks hurt.

"I…found a daffodil," he said uselessly. She could see the flower clearly. "Um."

"It's beautiful," she smiled. "Will you put it on for me?"

He glanced nervously at her mother taking pictures and back to the strapless gown. "It has a wrist band," he stammered, opening the clamshell and located the shimmery elastic band. She held out her hand and she could feel his own trembling as he slipped the band over her wrist.

"Katniss," her mother murmured. She glanced over and her mother handed her the boutonniere she'd stuck in the fridge that afternoon while she was panicking over her hair and face.

She carefully opened the safety pin and poked the daffodil to his lapel.

"Ow," he said.

"Oh no!" she jumped.

"I'm kidding," he smiled at her.

She tried to frown. "That is not funny."

"It's kinda funny," Prim giggled from the stairs.

The horn blew from outside, followed by Gale's shout of "Let's go, Mellark!"

Her mother laughed. "One more picture….smile!"

Peeta took a step closer to Katniss and cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled bravely at the camera. She had her work cut out for her to make him trust her again.

"Okay. Let's not keep you any longer, go on." Her mother grinned, pushing them towards the door.

"Oh, um. What time does she need to be home?" Peeta asked.

"Whenever she can't possibly have any more fun," her mother smiled. She caught herself and hastily added, "Within reason."

Peeta blushed furiously. "Yes, ma'am."

"Mom!" Katniss covered her face.

"Okay, okay, get out of here!" she laughed and she and Prim pushed them out the door and closed it quickly.

"Sorry about that," Katniss mumbled. "They're embarrassing."

"Not compared to my dad," Peeta argued.

Gale's head popped up through the moon roof. "Let's move it! I'm starving." Madge's laughter floated up through the opening.

"He's in a state," Peeta warned. "He's showing off for Madge like crazy. I'm regretting encouraging her to ask him," he moaned as he started down her sidewalk. Katniss stopped him with her hand on his wrist.

"Peeta? Thank you for taking me. I know you probably weren't going to ask me after…I was an asshole."

"I definitely wasn't," he admitted with a rueful smile. He saw her shoulders sag. "But I am glad we have a chance to…get to know one another," he said.

He helped her into the limo.

Bristel whistled. "You clean up nice, Everdeen."

Katniss blushed as the limo pulled away from the curb. She glanced around to see Delly seated next to Bristel, wearing a turquoise and green halter dress with a seashell necklace. Madge was wearing white, but she doubted it would stay pristine the way she and Gale were hanging all over one another. Gale's tux bowtie was already handing undone and Madge was toying with it in giggles. She was not surprised to see Bristel was already tugging at her simple purple knee-length dress in discomfort.

"You really look lovely!" Delly smiled.

"Thank you," Katniss said appreciatively. "Are picking up your dates too?"

Delly flushed a little red. "I'm here with Bristel."

"Oh!" Katniss raised her eyebrows. She never picture silly, giggling Delly Cartwright and serious jock Bristel Miller would ever suit one another. But Bristel smiled as she took Delly's hand.

"My parents know," Delly said, "but I don't think a lot of people at school know we're dating."

"Don't think it'll be a big deal," Bristel added. "I heard Todd and Mike are going together and their baseball team is all cool with it."

"Well, you got us if there's weirdness," Peeta said from Katniss' side.

"Who doesn't want to watch two girls kissing?" Gale laughed.

Delly rolled her eyes while Bristel pushed him off the bench seat. He fell into a pile with Madge slipping on top of him and Katniss tried not to laugh.

"Have you ever been to Kyoto?" Peeta asked.

"Me? No," she said.

"They set fire to the grill. Make sure you lean back," he warned. "I lost an eyebrow my first time there."

"What?"

"Part of it," Bristel scoffed. "You're such a drama queen. It was barely half your eyebrow."

Katniss studied Peeta's eyebrows. "Oh yeah, that one's a bit more sparse."

"Wait, what?" he touched his forehead in a panic while she and Bristel laughed.

* * *

The rented hotel ballroom shimmered in silvers, blues, and greens. Katniss gasped at the twirling light effects that cast images of corals, exotic fish and flowing sea plants across the walls.

"And you didn't even want to go," Gale teased in a whisper as Madge pulled him past her to the dance floor. He handed Katniss Madge's purse and followed his date.

"I guess I'll put this at the table for you?" Katniss called after them. "You're welcome!"

Peeta chuckled softly. "C'mon, we're at Table 37."

She followed him to the table where Delly was setting down her purse and Bristel was eating the foil-wrapped chocolates decorating the centerpiece. Katniss dropped Madge's purse in an empty chair and her own next to Peeta. Bristel glanced over at the two of them avoiding each other's eyes.

"Delly, let's get some punch!" she blurted out, yanking away her protesting girlfriend.

Katniss watched Peeta fidget with his jacket.

"Um. Do you want to dance?" she asked nervously.

"Well. Sure. I'm not very good," he said quickly.

"I've never danced, don't worry," she smiled. He reached out for her hand.

He led her out to the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her temple on his shoulder. She could tell he was surprised, but recovered and rested his hands on her waist.

"I'm having a really good time," she murmured.

"We just got here."

"I know. But if I say something stupid later and ruin your night, I just want you to know. You made me really, really happy today." She let her chin slip off his jacket and looked at her toes. "And in Florida. And all semester. Since eighth grade. I guess," she whispered, "always." She forced herself to meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Katniss," he sighed heavily.

"It's not. Please stop pretending I was doing anything that was remotely okay after what you did for me and Prim."

He bit his inner cheek. "No, I should apologize too."

"For what?"

He looked at the mirrorball hanging on the ceiling. "I spent so long just imagining this person I thought you were that I didn't see you, you know? I set you up on this pedestal. That wasn't fair to you," he said sadly. "I'm sorry I tried to make you the person I thought you were. Katniss?"

She'd stopped swaying. She was staring hard at the buttons on his shirt. "Who did you think I was?" she whispered.

He heard the quaking in her voice and shifted nervously. "Are you all right?"

"Who did you think I was?" she repeated.

He cleared his throat. "I guess…someone that needed protecting?"

She met his eyes. "And?"

"Katniss-"

"And?"

His face was getting red. "Someone who would appreciate my trying to help her little sister." He coughed. "We should get off the dance floor."

"What else?"

"Someone who wouldn't lie about losing their father. Someone I could rely on. Someone who wouldn't treat me like shit, Katniss." The soft flesh around his eyes was pink. "I don't want to dance anymore."

He turned on his heel. She grabbed his arm and yanked him back to her. She heard a gasp that could only be Madge behind her watching them closely.

"That's not fair," she nearly yelled.

"What?" He was glancing on the dancers around them eyeing their display.

"You can't hate me now!" she cried. "Not after all these years. Not after you've done so much for me. Not after you made me love you."

He took her in. "I don't hate you," he sighed. "I know I can't hate you. I've tried. Every time you push me away or break me down, I decide that is the time I'm giving up on Katniss Everdeen. But I can't," he grieved. "Katniss, I don't know what it is about you...there's just..."

"Something," she breathed.

"Yeah." He chewed his bottom lip. "Maybe I should go away to college. Get away from here. It might not be too late-"

"Stop. Please. Just listen." She swallowed hard. "I don't need protecting. I'm too overprotective of Prim to appreciate anyone else helping her. I am a liar. You know that. You've known that since we were thirteen."

He stared.

"And you're not what I thought you were. Condescending. Nosy. Pitying. I was wrong too."

"I think I was wrong in a worse way," he thought aloud.

"You were still wrong." He reluctantly nodded.

"I'm not all good," she continued. "I'm not perfect. But you saw those things, you did, and you decided they were perfect...for you. And now I can see you, Peeta. I see foolish kindness. And undeserving forgiveness. And," she flushed, "wanton passion. And those flaws are perfect...for me."

Peeta searched her face, trying to read her thoughts. He stumbled looking for the words.

She took the lead and gripped his hand. "Look. I worked for four months, harder than I've ever worked, to send my Prim to that finalist round. You know I have the drive to do anything."

He blinked.

"And no, you don't have a choice," she told him, letting a hopeful smile sneak across her mouth. "You made me love you. I'm going to get you."

He still hadn't spoken.

"Say something."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then dance with me."

His arms around her provided a relief she had been craving for years.

"Will you forgive me?" she whispered into his ear.

"Maybe," he murmured with a smile. "I kind of want to see what you'll do to get me before I decide."

* * *

She'd won him over in about two hours.

By the time the dance was over and they were heading over to Delly's house to set off fireworks in her driveway, she was draping her legs over his lap on the limo bench and his fingers were laced through his. They weren't as obvious as Madge and Gale whose limbs and lips were nearly knotted together, but it did make Bristel smile to see her friends happy again. After Bristel had accidentally set fire to the hydrangea bushes with a sparkler and Mr. Cartwright had ordered them all inside, Katniss had pulled Peeta around the side of her garage.

"Will you forgive me?" she whispered in the moonlight.

"Maybe." But he couldn't hide the smile in his eyes.

"What do I have to do?" she murmured, slipping closer.

"Trust me."

"Okay." She stretched her leg and let her foot glide a little closer to him.

"Let me help out once in a while."

"Mmm-hhhm," she toed her way further to him.

"Don't encourage my dad."

She laughed. "Done."

"Kiss me in Delly's garden?" he asked.

"Done and done," she sighed, leaning in.

He very nearly grabbed her to kiss her. His mouth was warm and eager and she dissolved into his arms. She slipped away to breathe.

"I have no player skills," Peeta sighed.

"You sure don't. It's my favorite flaw," she grinned, pressing her lips to his. She inhaled the smell of his skin and the feel of his arms around her. "Don't ever change. Stay as flawed and imperfect forever."

"You too," he said. "Stay my messy, awkward, ridiculous Katniss forever."

"Yours?" she teased.

"Mine," he insisted.

The screen door to the lower level slid open around the corner and they heard footsteps rounding the corner. Katniss quickly wiped her lipstick from Peeta's mouth.

"They're out here!" Gale called as he rounded the corner. "Just making out, they're fine."

"Why don't you tell the neighborhood?" Katniss groaned.

"Like we didn't know what you were doing," Gale snorted as he turned to head back inside.

"We should join them," Peeta said, turning to walk inside.

Katniss caught his hand. "In a minute," she smiled.

They had been dozing on the pull out sofa in a pile with Delly and Bristel when Peeta spied the sun threatening to break over the horizon. He woke Katniss with a start and hurried her groggily out the door to get her home to her waiting mother.

They tiptoed up to the house, her shoes in her hand. "Is your mom going to kill me?" Peeta whispered.

"I hope just me."

"What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

"I'm never going to get to see you again."

Katniss smiled as Peeta fretted outside her front door. "It's my fault."

"She'll absolutely believe that," he moaned.

The street lamp overheard flickered on. "Oh no," she whispered.

"What?"

She started wiping his cheek and neck. "My lipstick is on your face. And your collar," she frowned at his shirt.

He pulled at it as though he would be able to see it. "My dad is going to kill me."

The door opened. They froze.

"Hi Mom," Katniss said meekly.

Her mother was dressed her robe with her hair piled on her head. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Katniss hanging on to his lipstick-stained collar. "I think it's time you went to bed, Katniss."

"It was all my fault, Mrs. Everdeen, I'm really sorry," Peeta burst out. "We went to a diner and then to Delly's and then there were some kids setting off fireworks-"

"It was my idea to stay for the fireworks," Katniss admitted.

Her mother rolled her eyes and disappeared inside the dark house, leaving the door standing open.

Peeta sighed. "If I don't get grounded until I'm thirty, want to come over for dinner this week?"

"I'd love to," she smiled. "If I don't get grounded until I'm forty."

Her mother returned with a damp paper towel. "There's lipstick on your ear, Peeta. You might want to clean that off before your mother sees you."

He took the towel with embarrassment. "Thank you. Sorry. Thanks."

"Come on, Katniss." Her mother led her into the house.

She waved sheepishly at Peeta as she ducked inside. Katniss watched him crawl back into the now-empty limo.

"Wait!" She dove out of the door and ran down the cracked sidewalk. He stepped back out, ready to ask her what was wrong when she jumped in his arms and kissed him. He smiled against her lips.

She pulled back. "Just had to say that," she grinned and darted back to her mother's impatiently tapping foot at the door. He was grinning as he pulled the door shut to the limo and it pulled away from the curb.

Katniss turned to her mother. She wished she could stop smiling.

"So. I take it we had a good time?"

"A really good time," Katniss smiled, toeing the carpet.

"Within reason?"

"All above the neck," she flushed.

Her mother sighed. "I didn't need to know that much. Okay, okay. Get upstairs, you ridiculous girl."

Katniss hurriedly ran up three steps and stopped. "Can I have dinner with his family this week?"

"If you can keep yourself off his face during the meal," her mother called, heading to turn off the television.

Katniss laughed and ran to her room.

She closed the door gently, hoping to let Prim sleep. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, hanging it over the back of the vanity chair. She stepped around on the ground and found the tee shirt she was wearing to bed and yanked it over her hair. She fell into her bed with a happy sigh.

"Katniss?" came a sleepy voice across the room.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized to Prim.

Prim sighed, "S'okay. Did you get a boyfriend?"

Katniss grinned at the ceiling. "I think I did."

"Good," Prim whispered. She rolled over. "It's nearly five am."

"Yeah?"

"Now that is one hell of a first date."

Katniss and Prim giggled until their mother called for them to be quiet and go to sleep.

* * *

_Three Years Later..._

Katniss could hear Peeta and Gale swearing outside. The sound of the sofa clanging against the fire escape stairs sent her into the living room piled with boxes.

"I'll ask her," Bristel was saying to Delly. "Kat. You're pregnant, right?"

"What?" she shouted. "No!"

"Told you," Delly said. "It's just moving in together, Bristel. Not everyone gets married because of a baby."

"We're not getting married, Del," Katniss sighed. "It's just an apartment."

"It's three years together and an apartment. I'm telling you," Bristel said, cracking open a beer from the only food cooler in the house, "when he graduates you're getting a ring or a bassinet."

"Ooh! You should go to Disney World to get engaged. Like a renewal of when you got together," Delly sighed.

"I told him I hated him in Disney World," Katniss grimaced.

"Then an ironic renewal?" Bristel laughed. "You should get engaged on the Hollywood Hotel right before they drop the car down that mine shaft."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "If I needed to have a when-are-you-getting-married conversation again, I'd call Peeta's dad."

"Katniss! Where do you want these lamps?" Prim called from the bedroom. She followed her voice. Prim was sitting in a fortress of half-unpacked boxes. "What are you smiling about?"

"Sorry?" Katniss asked.

"You look pleased about something."

"Oh. Um. I passed my classes this semester."

Prim frowned. "We knew you were going to." She narrowed her eyes. "You aren't pregnant, right?"

Katniss flopped face-down on the mattress on the floor. "Is everyone saying I'm getting fat?"

"Shut up," Prim laughed, nudging her with her toes. "You're just always smiling and happy. It's very un-Katniss."

"Thank you, Prim." She rolled her eyes.

"Babe, did we decide on the sofa on the window wall or the kitchen wall? Why are you on the floor?" Peeta wiped his face on his tee-shirt.

"Am I getting fat?"

"What?"

"Bristel thinks I'm pregnant." She rolled over and pouted at him.

"She's just jealous you're getting all this," he joked, striking an exaggerated model pose.

Katniss laughed. "I bet that's it." She climbed to her feet. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, the truck's empty. Gale's going to take it back to the shop for me."

"Awesome."

Gale poked his head in their bedroom. "I never want to see another box. I'm leaving."

"Thank you for helping," Katniss said earnestly. "I wasn't getting that sofa up those stairs."

"You shouldn't lift heavy things in your condition anyway!" Bristel yelled from the living room.

"I hate her," Katniss scowled.

Gale laughed.

"Don't you laugh, Madge told me you had a scare last month," Peeta warned.

"Yeah, but her dad looooves me," Gale grinned. "He'd be thrilled to have another me around. Like all of you would." He checked his watch. "Shit, I need to get home to shower before dinner."

"We owe you pizza and a beer!" Peeta called as Gale darted down the metal steps to the parking lot behind their little apartment building.

"And a back brace!" he grinned and hopped into the truck and sped off.

"Well, I'm not going to unpack your underwear," Bristel sighed. "C'mon, Del. Let's get out of here."

"Oh, can I catch a ride?" Prim hopped up and headed to the living room.

"You're leaving too?"Katniss asked.

"Yeah, I have a date," Prim smiled.

"With who?" Peeta demanded.

"I can't remember. It's either Stevie tonight and Dan tomorrow or Dan tonight and Stevie tomorrow. I wrote it down somewhere," Prim shrugged.

"Tell them they show you a good time or I'll cut them," Peeta muttered.

"Relax, they know I've got four surrogate brothers," she sighed. "Between you and the Hawthorne boys it's amazing I ever get asked out at all."

Katniss stuck her hands on her hips. "If you had any more dates, you'd need an assistant."

Prim stuck out her tongue and laughed as a sofa pillow soared past her head. She chased Delly and Bristel down the steps into their car. "Turn in those scholarship forms before your date! You've only got a few months before tuition's due."

"I will!" she yelled from the backseat.

Katniss sighed and closed the door. "So."

"So," Peeta smiled.

"We're alone in our…very….own…apartment."

He grinned and stepped over to her. "Just the two of us." He leaned over and kissed her.

"You need a shower," she laughed.

"And now you need one," he teased, grabbing her and rubbing his forehead on her neck. She laughed and wrestled him to the ground until they lay panting on the floor by their new kitchen.

"I have an idea."

"Hmm?" she said, letting her head rest of his chest.

"Let's leave this mess for tomorrow."

"I need to turn in my class schedule at the community college tomorrow," she sighed.

"We can do that when we take a lunch break," he offered. "Tonight, let's take a shower, put in a movie and not watch it."

She gave Peeta a sly smile. "Okay."

* * *

They didn't end up plugging in the TV.

She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as they stumbled from the shower stall in their bathroom to their bedroom. He tripped over a box and they fell onto the mattress with an "oomph!"

She smiled up at him.

"I love you."

"I know," he smiled. "I love you too."

She kissed him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What?"

"That little box right there?" he frowned.

She glanced over her shoulder at a tiny little cardboard box. "Hunh. I don't know. I didn't see it before." She reached over and picked it up. "It's not taped."

She turned it over and a smaller box fell into her hand. She recognized the name of the jeweler imprinted on the leather clamshell. She looked up at him, fidgeting and biting his lip.

"I couldn't wait," he whispered.

She started to cry before she even had the ring box all the way open. He pulled her close and kissed her damp cheeks. "Will you?" he murmured to her ear. "Forever?"

She nodded, grinning and hiccupping. He pulled the ring from the box and slid the diamond on her finger. "Forever," she cried happily.

He kissed her again, holding on to her as long as his arms had strength.

"You've really done it this time," she sighed into his chest.

"What?"

"Now no one is going to believe I'm not pregnant."

"Well, we do have the den space," he hinted. "We could make it a nursery."

"Ask me in fifteen years," she grinned.

"Five."

"Ten!" she laughed.

"Deal."

She sighed and rested her temple on his shoulder.

"Whenever. Really," he sighed, kissing her forehead, her eyelashes, her lips.

"As long as it's forever."


End file.
